De nuevo hacia a ti
by dark groW
Summary: Mi consuelo es: su felicidad, su alegría será la mía. Aunque por dentro me haga pedazos. Pero por favor no la alejes de mí, no me la arrebates,……….-de que hablas Hyuga. No pretendo alejar a Umiko de tu lado………………….capitulo 8 UP!
1. Chapter 1

_El timbre sonaba en toda la secundaria de konoha, dando aviso a los estudiantes que era tiempo del descanso._

_La peliazul de ojos perlados se dirigía a abandonar el aula, cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba del brazo, cuando noto de quien se trataba, no tuvo otra reacción que sonrojarse por completo._

_-necesito hablar contigo Hinata- decía un muchacho alto de tez blanca de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos ._

_-pporqque no vamos a afuera sasuke… -iba de decir el porqué cuando fue interrumpida por él._

_-no, aquí está bien prefiero decírtelo aquí y evitar el escándalo, deseo que me olvides, que no me busques, y que no me vuelvas dirigir la palabra- el tono que usaba este era muy frio e indiferente._

_- nnno entie…en…do- de verdad que se estaba asustando si era una broma sería mejor que acabase pronto no era muy bueno en esa labor._

_-olvida lo que paso anoche, lo hice porque debía y porque estaba en juego mi orgullo- soltaba sin más el ojinegro- no fuiste nada más que un juego que acabo y yo salí vencedor. _

_Bien estaba claro que no era una broma y ya sabía a dónde se dirigía esa conversación, y no había necesidad de escuchar lo siguiente, pero incapaz de salir de ahí solo movio la cabeza en señal de afirmación mirando el suelo._

_-si quiera estas escuchando lo que te he dicho, aahh niña por kami si me acoste contigo era porque debía pero no te hagas ilusiones porque jamás pasaría mi tiempo con una molestia como tú, eres penosa- mientras acercaba su mano para acariciar el rostro de la muchacha.- pero, ……….. no te niego que me divertí._

_Dicho esto se alejo y se fue dejando a una hinata destrozada, mientras bellas lágrimas cristalinas caían de sus ojos, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a jalarse con fuerza los mechones de cabello que se esparcían por sus hombros._

_Me engañe, me encerré en ese gran mundo que el creo para mí y ahora solo lo destruye. Demo no lo odio después de todo fui yo la estúpida._

_------------ fin flash back--------------_

Ya han pasado ocho años de eso pensó cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Hinata se encontraba, sentada en un banco del parque mientras observaba a una niña que jugaba con otro niño. ella de aproximadamente siete años, de ojos negros y cabello azulado, de tez blanca como la nieve y pequeño rosado en sus mejillas

-como podría odiarlo Sakura, si he recibido el mayor regalo que puede recibir una mujer.

- entiendo hinata, pero tu hija no es un premio de consolación, ese bastardo no deja ser un miserable, por el hecho de haberte dado la oportunidad de ser madre.

-probablemente tienes razón, sabes, pero no me arrepiento, porque soy feliz así como estoy.

-sola? Aparte de tu hija y yo, por el, tuviste que irte de tu ciudad y dejar a tu familia.

-no sakura yo no deje a mi familia ellos me dejaron a mi, aunque le agradezco a mi padre la oportunidad de haber seguido estudiando.

-aaaah hinata eres tan complicada, oye olvidemos esto y vamos a cocinar algo que te parece, asi espero a naruto para que después no me valla sola. Minato ya me va a llegar con el "mami quiero comer ramen", si salió con la adicción de su padre.

-está bien. UMIKO- la niña de cabello azulado miraba a su madre mientras se dirigía a ella junto con el pequeño rubio de ojos verdes.- nos vamos, amor se hace tarde.

Decía mientras tomaba la mano de la niña y la de minato para ser recibido por sakura.

Al llegar al departamento dejo las llaves encima de la mesa y junto a su amiga comenzaron a cocinar dejando a los pequeños jugar en la sala.

-hinata que tal si dejamos a los niños con Ino, para que mañana salgamos por la noche.

-y naruto?

- no con ese idiota no dejaría a mi bebe es tan despistado, no sabes cuánto me desespera. Es como tener dos niños en la casa. Y saliendo de esto de paso puedes conocer alguien, no se pienso que no es mala idea.

-sakura que clase de hombres encontramos en el bar? Yo respondo solo hombres que buscan diversión, y yo ya te lo dije no deseo nada de eso prefiero esperar, hasta que sea el tiempo preciso. Además- paró en seco cuando sintió una presión en el pecho, cuando se le vino a la mente la imagen de su hija.

Dejo el paño encima de la mesa y se dirigió a la sala donde supuestamente estarían los niños.

-umiko hija donde estas,- donde estará le pedí que no salieran de acá- yaaaa salgan de donde estén vamos a comer,,,,,

-que pasa hinata?-dirigió recorrió su mirada por la sala buscando al pequeño rubio.- y los niños?

-no se ayúdame a buscar en las demás habitaciones por favor…. Umiko, umiko

Ya recorrido la última habitación se dirigió donde sakura, el miedo ya estaba presente y sentía que pronto se le saldría los intestinos por la boca.

-hinata salgamos a lo mejor pretenden salir del edificio.- la pelirosa se encontraba quizás al borde del desquicio.

A salir del departamento se encontraron con una mujer del servicio le preguntaron sobre los pequeños y les dijo- lo único que vi fue que subieron al elevador.

-por kami pretenden salir del edificio ojala alguien los detengan.- hinata no podía esperar a que el elevador subiera nuevamente y optaron por bajar por las escaleras.

Ya agotadas ambas llegaron al piso principal, y entre el personal del trabajo pudierón divisar a unos pequeños mechones locos de color rubio.

-MINATO, por kami que pretendías al salir del departamento esto no se va a quedar así me oíste voy a hablar con tu padre, te aseguro que esto si no le va a causar gracia al retardado ese.

Mientras la ojiperla recuperaba el aliento se acerco al niño- minato donde esta umiko?,- su voz se escuchaba temblorosa ya que el miedo volvió a apoderarse de su ser cuando no vio a su niña, con el rubio.

-¡vamos niño por favor donde esta!, dímelo- decía mientras se apretaba los puños con furia.

El niño por un momento se sobresalto al ver a su tía levantar de esa forma la voz. Hinata pudo percibir ese miedo y le acaricio la mejilla de forma materna y volvió a preguntar de manera tranquila, aunque por dentro su alma se quebraba.- donde esta?

-ella está afuera- decía el niño de manera inocente, si percatarse del error cometido.- dijo que iba a buscar a su papá.

La peliazul corrió hacia la salida cuando pudo notar a su hija parada en la vereda, mirando de manera muy tranquila los automóviles que se movían rápidamente.

-UMIKO.- se escucho por toda la calle antes de que la pequeña se lanzara hacia la calle.

Cuando se escucho el fuerte sonido de una bocina y el intento fallido de un auto por detenerse, y por último se vio el pequeño cuerpo de la niña saltar y caer bruscamente al suelo.

"_Corrí, lo intente y no pudo alcanzarte, sentí mi corazón dar un fuerte salto cuando te vi y no lo pude evitar. Nuevamente he fallado"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Agobiante, si esa era la palabra justa, mi preocupación se ha ido acrecentando a cada momento, ya no puedo más, siento que mis piernas poco a poco van cediendo y se entregan al cansancio._

_Perfecto ahora que necesito de toda fuerza, me derrumbo, y mi hija la única razón por la que sigo viva, la única por la que nuevamente he vuelto a sonreír, yace en una cama luchando por seguir_.

Hinata se encontraba en la clínica de la ciudad. Esperando desesperadamente una buena noticia, junto a ella estaba sakura y naruto que al enterarse de lo ocurrido dejo su trabajo y se fue a ayudar a su amiga.

Desde que llego a Yokohama ella ejerció como abogada de una de las más grandes empresas de esta ciudad, ahí lo conoció formando de inmediato una gran amistad, cuidándola como una hermana ya que la primera vez que la vio le pareció demasiado inocente, como para estar entre un grupo de víboras.

-hinata- dijo el rubio de forma calma, posando su mano en el hombro de ella, se le hacía demasiado doloroso el hecho de verla en el suelo llorando amargamente.- todo va a estar bien ya veras.

- na na naruto, ella… yo, yo intente detenerla pe pero no pude, fue mi culpa- amargas lagrimas se derramaban desde sus perlados ojos hasta su fino cuello, y sentía como su corazón golpeaba con más fuerza su pecho.

- NO hinata fue un accidente, tu intentaste detenerla pero no alcanzaste ahora confía, confía en que todo saldrá bien.

- señora hyuga………

……………………………………………….

En el centro de Tokio, en el último piso de un gran rascacielos, dentro de una oficina decorada con finos sillones de cuero negro, un escritorio de vidrio y grandes obras de arte, se encontraba él, un exitoso empresario, conocido como un genio a la hora de conseguir lo que se proponía, y reconocido como el gran "sexy simbol" entre las mujeres de toda Tokio.

_Demonios lo que faltaba ahora ni en mi oficina puedo estar tranquilo sin que esas locas patéticas me persigan. _

Pensaba recordando el amoroso encuentra de hace unos cuantos minutos

_**Flash back**_

_Se encontraba con unos de los tantos empresarios importantes de Tokio firmando un contrato que le beneficiaria mas a él que a los demás. Se siente un gran estruendo afuera de la oficina y unos gritos desesperados._

_-sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun, donde estas amor?- se abre la puerta de manera brusca y entra una pelirroja de ojos almendrados y con lentes._

_-que demo…._

_-sasuke por fin te encuentro esa desgraciada de tu secretaria no me permitía la entrada- al igual que el pelinegro los demás empresarios que eran cinco nada más ni nada menos, estos se encontraban choqueados por el gran espectáculo montado._

_- HIKARI- una muchacha pelo castaño entraba corriendo con el pelo todo alborotado por la golpiza que había recibido por la pelirroja._

_- señor yo intente dete.._

_-llama a seguridad de inmediato para que la saquen de aquí, kuso- maldijo este _

_-pe pero sasuke-kun tengo que hablar contigo, es algo importante._

_-señor Uchiha nosotros nos retiramos, esto es una falta de respeto.-decía una hombre con una gran cabellera rubia amarrada en una coleta._

_-QUE? Pero hay que firmar el contrato- el ojinegro le estaba entrando un ataque de histeria por la tensión que se hacía presente._

_-cuando este realmente interesado llámenos.._

_-maldición hikari y seguridad?-_

_Entraron cinco hombres de negro que tomaron con brusquedad de los brazos a la muchacha mientras, esta hacía hasta lo posible por soltarse golpeando y lanzando patadas a todos los guardias._

_-sasuke-kun vas a ser padre estoy embaraza amor mío, vamos a estar juntos por siempre._

_Hasta que todo quedo en silencio cuando por fin lograron sacarla de ahí aunque con un esfuerzo tremendo._

_-juntos por siempre ja, prefiero perder mi ombría antes que sufrir una tortura eterna junto con esa estúpida._

……_..fin flash back…………_

-aah de seguro esto se va a recorrer todo Tokio,

- a lo mejor hacen un documental de eso hermanito tonto-

Sasuke tenía la mirada perdida observando la ciudad desde su oficina estaba tan centrado en lo ocurrido que no se había percatado de la presencia de un hombre alto casi tan parecido a sasuke solo que mas alto y de pelo largo y negro como el ónix amarrado en una coleta baja.

-que haces aquí itachi, rogaba porque estés en París- para empeorar las cosas este maldito esta aquí, de seguro ya sabe todo.

-ammm hermanito, esperaba que rogaras para que volviera, pero cuéntame cómo te fue con el contrato con el señor Yamanaka, escuche que salió muy bien, exitoso en pocas palabras pero decidí pasar a verte para saber cómo estabas y preguntarte yo mismo.

-eso no te interesa, el encargado de esto soy yo.

-pero no lo haces muy bien porque fallaste- decía mientras de sus finos labios se formaba una sonrisa.

-dijiste que no sabias.

- quien no se va a enterar que el exitoso sasuke Uchiha falla, por el ataque de una amante loca.

-hmp.

- te aviso que mi padre viene, supo sobre tu fracaso y por lo penoso de la situación.

-si eso era todo sal de aquí- ya se le agotaba la paciencia, no era de los que se dejaba llevar por la furia pero por ese día ya era bastante y su tranquilidad se le escapaba con cada suspiro.

-está bien, pero cuídate bueno, no me gustaría que te pase nada malo…. Aa y acuérdate de ir a verme hermanito.

Al ver la desagradable visita retirarse, se sentó en unos de los sillones rascándose la nuca con una furia incontenible llegando al punto de hacerse daño.

-"Tengo que dejar mis actividades nocturnas"

………………………………………..

Tengo que hacerlo

_-señora hyuga, soy tsunade la medico a cargo de su hija._

_- co como esta-_

_-lamento darle esta noticia pero la transfusión no se puede realizar ya que el tipo de sangre de su hija es muy escaza además, al hacerle los exámenes pudimos comprobar que usted padece de una leve anemia._

"_Mi hija, kami onegai ayúdame, no me la quites, onegai"_

_-Doctora- se apresuro a decir sakura al notar la reacción de hinata- que se puede hacer?_

_- tal vez si lo intentamos con, usted el padre- dijo señalando al rubio que al darse cuenta de cómo la rubia voluptuosa lo había llamado se ahogo con su propia saliva.- podamos lograr algo._

_- el no no es el padre- el padre, él es el único que puede ayudar a Umiko, pero si no quiere, no, sino me cree.- yo lo traeré._

_Tsunade, escuchaba atenta lo que le explicaba Naruto acerca de la situación de hinata, que ella era madre soltera y que sería imposible encontrarlo y si lo isieran no lo harían a tiempo- lo entiendo naruto pero eso sería lo más efectivo. __**"yo lo traeré"**__ una casi imperceptible sonrisa se formo en los labios de la rubia, al escuchar las claras palabras._

_-pero hinata tu, tú no sabes dónde está, además que pasara si no acepta venir?- sakura claramente sonaba fría pero hinata ya lo sabía, entendía muy bien y ya se había puesto en esa situación._

_-doctora le agradecería que cuide de ella mientras yo me ausento y que me comunique en caso de cualquier cambio, onegai- se apresuraba a retirarse cuando se detuvo en seco- sakura… yo no le voy a preguntar…. Yo lo traeré conmigo._

_En ese momento no entendían de donde fluyo tanta seguridad por parte de la ojiperla, pero lo que los tres sabían es que ella jamás permitiría que le arrebataran a su hija de su lado "ni siquiera kami lo lograría"_

_Fin flash back_

-hinata- la voz del rubio le saco de sus pensamientos – déjame conducir ya estas bastante cansada.

-ha..hai.- se detuvo en medio de la carretera y se bajo de automóvil para dar lugar al rubio que le insistió hasta el cansancio que iría con ella aunque sea en bicicleta si ella no aceptaba.

-duerme un poco aun quedan dos horas para que lleguemos a Tokio.- decía mientras le acariciaba el rostro de forma paterna..

………………………………………………………..

-vamos sasuke, un solo traguito y después te vas- el castaño tenía una gran sonrisa, mientras intentaba convencer a su amigo- además no hay nada que unas cuantas copas y una bella mujer no puedan solucionar.

- no kiba lárgate- ya son las once de la noche y este bakka lleva dos horas tratando de convencerme- hoy quiero estar solo.

-ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh sasuke la reunión debió dejarte muy mal como para que no quieras ir a ver a nuestro amigo trago, eso no lo permitiré eso es un pecado, solo imaginate lo que dira Hidan cuando sepa que rompiste uno de los mandamientos de Jashin-sama.

Sasuke ya se imaginaba a hidan encima de el tratando de marcarle la frente con ese maldito collar, que siempre llevaba con él. Pero de todas formas se arriesgaría.

-no y ya, lárgate.

_Pum Pum _casi botan la puerta cuando golpearon demostrando al instante que quien fuese estaba desesperado.

El ojinegro al abrir la puerta muy molesto por la manera en que tocaron se encontró con una gran sorpresa que lo dejo sin aliento.

-_SASUKE._

_-_kusso- maldijo el ojinegro.

-nos vamos sasuke-kunnnnnnn- el rubio sabia perfectamente que una de las pocas maneras de molestar al pelinegro era agregarle kun y decirlo de manera melosa.

-deidara.- _mis posibilidades de descansar se redujeron a cero, demonios que estos no conocen la palabra "descanso"._

La música golpeaba fuertemente sus oídos, y las luces lo mareaban mucho más que el alcohol, _como llegue? aquí si definitivamente mi fuerza de voluntad se ha debilitado_.

Las horas pasaban entre trago y trago, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba hecho una masa y no podía mantenerse en pie por sí solo.


	3. Chapter 3

Me sentía pesado por dios como me ha pasado esto justamente a mi no podría haberle ocurrido a otro desgraciado y miserable, NO, tengo que ser siempre, me había propuesto dejar esas malditas andanzas nocturnas pero como si esos bakas, tienen un poder de convencimiento tremendo, y ahora me encuentro con una mujer que apesta a alcohol, y que no despertaría aunque el mundo se viniera abajo.

El ojinegro hace un intento por levantarse, pero algo lo detiene, cuando se da cuenta de que la mujer que descansaba a su lado tenía su brazo rodeando la cintura del pelinegro, este solo lo retiro bruscamente, no le interesaba en lo absoluto el que ella se despertara, aunque sabía perfectamente que eso sería imposible ya que la mujer se encontraba en un estado lamentable.

Al salir del departamento se maldijo internamente por estar tan ebrio que no se percato de que no iba en su auto si no que en el de la chica.

Tuvo que caminar de regreso aunque dio gracias por que ella no vivía tan lejos de donde el justamente trabajaba.

-buenos días señor Uchihas- decía hikari mientras se levantaba de su asiento para saludar.

-hmp, hikari ha venido mi padre?

-no señor, pero le ha llamado su hermano el señor itachi para decirle que lo espere, y que dentro de dos horas el estará aquíparapoder…… haaa- soltó un suspiro de cansancio al notar que sasuke no le prestó ni la más mínima atención y la dejo hablando sola "_malditos uchihas"_

_Y ahora qué demonios querrá ese._

……………………………………………………_.._

_Flash-back_

_-hina, hina llegamos vamos despierta_

_-llegamos? Lo siento creo que estaba algo cansada…_

_-aaaa no importa- decía mientras le dedicaba un cálida sonrisa.- oe tenemos que ir a buscar algún hotel para quedarnos esta noche._

_-qué? No yo tengo que ir a hablar con él. Tengo que hacerlo ahora._

_-estás loca? En serio que eres inocente crees que un hígado como ese va a estar en su casa a estas horas- mientras se detenía frente a un lujoso hotel- vamos de paso descansas y piensas mejor las cosas._

_-naruto…..-trataba de mostrar valentía pero se le hacía muy difícil, y también que decisión tomaría él…."aunque no importa mucho"._

_-hinata te pasa algo?_

_-si te quería preguntar qué pasaría si él no viene, yo recuerdo bien mis palabras pero si no quiere tendría que secuestrarlo y bueno….. eso no suena muy bien._

_-e?. no te preocupes dattebayo, si el no quiere, pues bueno soy capaz de llevar su sangre en un frasco,._

_-gracias,,, yo de de verdad q q te lo agrades.. Agradezco mucho._

_Al finalizar la conversación si dirigieron al llamado "hotel, Inuzuka"_

_Fin flash back_

-BIENNNNNNNNN, entonces esta es la dirección que te dieron ehhh, entonces este teme debe ser muy importante.

-ha hai, cuando íbamos en la secundaria supe que era de una prestigiosa familia.

-entonces que esperamos.

-está bien entremos- apretaba sus puños dándose fuerza para lo que continuaría.

Ambos entraron al gran edificio, mientras veían mucha gente moviéndose de un lado a otro. Se notaba a simple vista que los que manejaban la empresa exigían suma responsabilidad.

-buenas tardes en que los puedo ayudar-decía una mujer de unos cincuenta años.

-buenas tardes buscamos a Uchiha sasuke, nos puede decir donde lo podemos encontrar- el rubio tomo la palabra ya que la ojiperla se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-si claro, el señor Uchiha se encuentra en el último piso, aunque les aviso que necesitan una cita con el para que pueda atenderles.- ella le dedicaba una coqueta sonrisa al rubio puesto que lo encontraba muy guapo.

-e, e muchas gracias- trago un poco- señorita.

Tomo a hinata de la mano y tomaron el ascensor, en verdad el edificio era muy lujoso se notaba que no escatimaban en gastos.

-con que señorita eh?- decía hinata mientras se escaba un tierna risa.

-por kami, lo notas hinata?, tengo fans de todas las edades, eso se debe a mi encanto.

-sí, me pregunto qué diría sakura. Yo creo que le causaría mucha gracia,- mientras se reía recordó que tenía que repasar lo que le diría a sasuke, todo eso lo tenía escrito en un papel, con tal de no olvidarse de una sola palabra.

-kuso, donde lo abre dejado- cuando recordó que lo dejo sobre la mesa se maldijo y se pregunto que abría hecho que kami la estaba castigando tanto- y ahora que hago- dijo en un tono apenas audible.

-pasa algo hinata- de repente noto como a su compañera se le subieron todos los notos rojos al rostro, primero rosa finalizando con un rojo intenso que lejos superaba a los tomates.

-ie, no pasa na nada.

Ping- (gomen los efectos fallan un poco xD) sonó el ascensor que aviso que ya habían llegado al último piso.

La secretaría que se encontraba ahí se notaba mal, ya que esta se apretaba el pelo y golpeaba su escritorio y murmuraba algo que desde la distancia en la que se encontraban no le oían.

-malditos, miserables, solo el demonio es capaz de crear gente así, hubiese sido mejor aceptar el trabajo en el manicomio.

Hinata y naruto ahora podían escuchar claramente lo que muchacha decía, y se sorprendieron al notar lo amplio de su vocabulario ya que esta todavía no se percataba de su presencia.

-gomen, se siente bien?- si que sínica preguntando si se siente bien y yo que estoy hecha un manojo de nervios.

-ahhh –esta se había asustado pensando que pudo haber sido su "adorable" jefe.- lo siento, lo siento tanto, perdón.

- no se preocupe,- se acelero el rubio- necesitamos hablar con Uchiha sasuke, le puede avisar por favor.

-lo siento pero el señor se encuentra ocupado en este momento y no podrá atenderlos.

-puede avisarle que soy una Hyuga y me es sumamente urgente hablar con él- realmente no le gustaba alardear de su apellido pero la situación lo ameritaba, al notar que la secretaria se molestaba por el tono empleado, se sintió muy mal, pero no podía hacer mas.- señorita si no fuera importante no perdería mi tiempo en este lugar, así que por favor apresúrese.

- está bien le avisare.

El rubio miraba expectante, lo que estaba sucediendo, aun no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, creía que le daría un infarto, y llego a pensar que si la pobre niña no hacía lo que la ojiperla le decía podría en cualquier momento que quedar un ojo turnio, y la mandíbula chueca (0.0 obvio que este alaraco está exagerando).

………………………………….

-y que pretendes que haga, vamos hermanito, dime algo.

-baka, crees que soy consejero, a mi no me interesan tus problemas amorosos itachi, asi que lárgate.

-_señor Uchiha, siento molestarlo pero hay dos personas que exigen hablar con usted._

_- _tienen cita?,

_-no señor._

_- _entonces no molestes.

_- señor dicen que es algo importante, hay una señorita Hyuga, que desea hablar con usted._

_-_no me digas hermanito que te acuestas con las Hyugas también, será por eso que consigues todo fácil, tal vez también con los hombres.- decía itachi mientras se le formaba una sonrisa.

-no digas tonterías idiota. Está bien que pase.

Sasuke se sentó detrás de de su escritorio e Itachi en frente del esperando, a las supuesta Hyuga.

Fuera de la oficina………………

-pueden entrar el señor Uchiha los espera- esta hablaba en un tono muy molesto.

- disculpe, por favor el hablarle de ese modo, no fue mi intensión ser grosera. Gomen- a la ojiperla le carcomía la conciencia ya que no acostumbraba tratar mal a la gente.- gracias.

La secretaria al escuchar las palabras se sintió muy bien, puesto que la mayoría de las personas que llegaban ahí solían ser, altaneras, groseras, y hasta a veces humillantes.

-no se preocupe.

Ya en la entrada sentía como su corazón intentaba salir por su boca, se sentía asqueada y hasta mareada por los nervios, naruto al notar que esta tambaleaba la tomo de la mano y la dejo de frente a él, le acaricio de forma fraternal la mejilla mientras le besaba la frente.

-no te preocupes yo estoy contigo y mientras yo esté aquí, escúchame bien, jamás voy a permitir que te ofendan o dañen de cualquier forma.

-arigatou, naruto –trago un poco y comenzó a abrir la puerta lentamente, "_está bien tengo que hacerlo, debo hacerlo por mi hija" _se paró de forma altiva, y segura, y se dispuso a entrar.

Sasuke, al ver al ser que se presentaba frente a él, sintió un ahogo que si no hubiera sido porque era muy bueno en ocultar las cosas, no habría pasado desapercibido, pero el que estaba frente a él si lo noto, itachi acto seguido se dio vuelta para poder ver lo que ha su hermano le había dejado con un suspiro a medio salir, ahora entendía que había pasado, la mujer que se encontraba frente a ellos era realmente hermosa, no se había percatado precisamente de su cuerpo si no que su rostro para ambos aunque sin saberlo, era hermoso, y sobre todo sus ojos, que reflejaban pureza inocencia, amor, tristeza y cansancio. Un ser de otro mundo.

Sasuke- murmuro la ojiperla mientras aun no salía del shock, no había cambiado en lo absoluto su rostro seguía igual de inexpresivo, a lo mejor con lo que estaba a punto de decirle no habría de afectarlo en lo mas minimo.

-asi que usted debe ser la Hyuga cierto, mucho gusto en conocerla- se acercaba el mayor de los Uchiha cuando ya estuvo a una distancia bastante corta tomo su mano y la beso delicadamente , esta solo sonrió ante tal acto, y este quedo fascinado por el olor que desprendía la ojiperla una mezcla de lavanda y otro que no pudo distinguir bien probablemente era su olor propio.

-el gusto es mío y usted es?

-yo soy Uchiha itachi hermano mayor de sasuke.

-ya veo, puedo ver el parecido.

-a, pues es solo físico,- se detuvo cuando vio al rubio que la acompañaba y noto de inmediato que este estaba algo molesto mirando a su hermano menor- y usted es?

-uzumaki naruto- sin mucha gracia saludo al mayor.

-claro, creo que he escuchado de usted, usted es algo con la familia dueña de la empresa Uzumaki?

-si pues..

-díganme a que han venido aquí, no tengo tiempo.- se escucho la ronca voz de sasuke desde el fondo. Este claramente estaba molesto siempre fue el centro de atención y ahora su hermano venía y se hacía el interesante, eso no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

-yo yo tengo algo muy importante que hablar contigo sasuke.

_Sasuke? Y quien es esta para hablarme así?_

-dime, nos conocemos de alguna parte como para que me hables así- sus ojos por un instante se cruzaron la de ojos perlados los desvió de inmediato evitando todo contacto.

-_MALDITO BAKA, QUIEN TE CREES PARA HABLARLE ASI A HINATA- _el rubio dio una gran sorpresa a todos los presentes, ya cansado de la actitud altanera que mostraba el pelinegro se acercaba a él a pasos largos, cuando, alguien lo toma del brazo eran una manos delicadas y sabía perfectamente quien era- _HINATA POR QUE ME DETIENES DEJAME DARLE UN ESCARMIENTO A ESTE MAL NACIDO._

Itachi solo miraba a sus ojos la graciosa escena preguntándose qué habría pasado.

-hinata?- _como no me di cuenta antes, claro era la muchacha de la secundaria, hace bastantes años que no la veía, ella era_, un recuerdo golpeo bruscamente su cabeza, _ella era la muchacha de la cual me había burlado, la chica de la apuesta, demonios y que hará ella aquí._

Una suave vos saco a todos de sus pensamientos….

-naruto, por favor permíteme hablar a solas con él, soy yo quien tiene la responsabilidad, y no quiero que te metas en problemas.- su voz sonaba suave y tranquila.

- ni hablar no lo permitiré, y que si te hace algo?

-yo estaré bien si algo sucede te llamare, ahora por favor retírate.

-lo prometes?

-sí, no te preocupes.

-bien entonces nosotros dos estamos sobrando en todo esto, oye naruto que tal si te muestro la empresa, mientras estos dos hablan.- el mayor de los hermano estaba realmente interesado en saber que sucedía, y así fuera con tortura le sacaría mucha información al Uzumaki.

- como sea… - sin muchas ganas se alejo.

-nos vemos bella dama- itachi dedicaba una sensual sonrisa a la hyuga y esto solo asentía con la cabeza.

Ya solos…

-me recuerdas sasuke?

- si hinata, te recuerdo, pero no entiendo que haces aquí, así que déjate de rodeos y habla…- este como siempre frio, distante y cortante, pero ante todo la ojiperla no se retiraría sin conseguir lo que estaba buscando- lo de los negocios lo descarte en el momento en que el teme de tu amigo me insulto.

-acertaste- el pelinegro pudo notar una leve quebrazón en su voz cosa, que hizo que su ego se retorcijase por dentro.- pero, iré al grano como me pediste, ……………………….. sasuke, hace ocho años se me negó el apellido hyuga…

-y eso qué?

-se me negó por mi embarazo- el pelinegro ya sabía donde llevaba esa conversación, y se molesto terriblemente.

-recuerdo muy bien lo que paso hinata, y si piensas en decirme que tienes un hijo mío por la relación de hace ocho años, para conseguir algo de mí, estas muy equivocada, no me creas estúpido.

-pero parece que si lo eres, porque crees que esperaría ocho años para venir a decirte esto?, si tuviese algún interés en ti, habría venido hace mucho tiempo- en verdad se estaba molestando, por lo que el ojinegro estaba diciendo- crees que el mundo gira alrededor de tuyo? No seas idiota.

-jajajaaja- solto sasuke "en serio que ha cambiado hace dos años ella con suerte podía pronunciar mi nombre"- entonces….. porque vienes aquí- dijo mientras se le formaba una sonrisa.

-porque- kami, no por favor, no aquí no me dejes derrumbar- porque- no aguanto más, y cayó de rodillas mientras se tapaba el rostro derramando gruesas lagrimas- porque mi hija se me muere sasuke, mi hija se muere y el único que puede ayudarla eres TU. Ayúdala, después desaparece, haz lo que desees, pero solo te pediré eso.- la ojiblanca sentía como poco a poco se le fue toda fuerza existente.

Era eso, no quiere tenerme con ella, ella quiere que ayude a su hija, mi hija, pero si es una mentira?, no, no puede ser, ella miente.

-mientes- dijo sasuke mientras se puso de pie y se ubico frente a hinata.

-NO.


	4. Chapter 4

_Flash back_

_En la secundaria konoha…………._

_-vamos sasuke dime que no recuerdas ahora lo que hablamos con shikamaru?- decía un joven de cabellos largos y rubios tomado en una coleta alta._

_Habían, estado hablando todo el descanso sobre lo mismo, pero el pelinegro ignoro por completo la situación._

_-no, porque no escuche lo que dijo, no me interesa lo que diga ese vago._

_A ellos se unió, otro joven._

_-hidan,,, sasuke esta arrugando- decía el rubio mientras se reía a carcajadas._

_-claro que tiene miedo, a nadie le gusta que lo rechacen, y está claro que después de lo que esa niña le dijo a sasori el no lo va hacer._

_- de que hablan yo no tengo miedo de ser rechazado eso sería imposible.-la conversación, y lo que decían de él lo, estaba hastiando._

_-porque estas tan seguro, digamos que sasori tiene casi la misma popularidad que tu, y aun así, ella lo ignoro por completo._

_-tal vez por la que la mocosa esa, sabe que es un pervertido, y lo único que busca es sexo.- dijo sasuke._

_-no me digas, y tu sasuke?, que a caso piensas estar con alguien por siempre?, tu tampoco tienes la fama de ser un novio ejemplar, de hecho todas saben que te has llevado a las chicas más hermosas de aquí, y te las llevas a los camarines, que están en desuso. No te creas diferente a sasori.- hidan siempre sabia como molestar al ojinegro._

_-mejor vamos probablemente, hasta el idiota de pein lo haga mejor. Yo creo que el acepta. Tu qué dices hidan?_

_-si yo pienso lo mismo, vamos._

_Demonios despertaron mi curiosidad, debe ser alguien muy diferente como para que estén tan interesados, en esa niñita._

_-de quien se trata, y que hay que hacer._

_Hidan y deidara que se estaban marchando, pararon en seco, y se rieron, sabían que aceptaría._

_-solo había que darle a su ego._

_Hidan se dio medio vuelta con una sonrisa estúpida, y mirando a sasuke a los ojos dijo:_

_-es………… hyuga hinata._

_Fin flash back._

-¡NO!- grito repentinamente la hyuga,- ES VERDAD, DEJA DE PENSAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ QUE TODO ES POR TI, YO NO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO, QUIERO QUE AYUDES A MI HIJA.- antes de decir todo esto, se había puesto de pie, y lo miro fijamente, mientras derramaba, gruesas lágrimas.

En ese momento recordó a su madre, cuando por primera vez, ella le grito a su padre, pidiéndole, no, exactamente exigiéndole, que no presionara de esa manera a sus hijos.

Flash back

-_ellos tienen que acostumbrarse, a este ritmo de trabajo desde pequeños, yo quiero ineptos en esta familia Mikoto- decía el padre de los uchihas, de manera tranquila, sin saber, lo que había provocado en su sumisa esposa._

_-ELLOS NO SON MAQUINAS, NO PERMITIRE QUE TRATES DE ESA MANERA A MIS HIJOS- dijo esta gritándole haciendo que su esposo, se asustase por la reacción de su esposa._

_- no son solo tus hijos, también lo son míos, y si sigues de esa manera, tan solo criaras VAGOS- poniéndole énfasis en esta última, lo que solo logro que su esposa se frustrara aun mas. _

_-ENTONCES ME IRE, CON MIS VAGOS, COMO HAS DE LLAMARLOS. _

_-que has dicho?- aun no podía asimilar lo que estaba escuchando, ella nunca se hubiese atrevido a gritarle de esa manera, en ese momento supo que había tocado un punto que jamás debió haber siquiera rozado, sus HIJOS._

Fin flash back

Entonces al ver el estado, en que se encontraba la débil mujer, pudo entender lo que su madre le contesto cuando él le pregunto él porque de sus gritos esta solo contesto, "_sasuke, yo siempre los cuidare, no importa de quien se trate"_.

-me odias hinata?- soltó sin más el ojinegro, _necesito saberlo, tengo que saber, que tanto me odia, por haber jugado con ella._

Hinata, respiro hondo tratando de tranquilizarse, y secándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su abrigo, como una niña, lo miro fijamente.

-no sasuke, no te odio.- tan solo estas palabras bastaron para dejar al pelinegro confundido.

- y porque no?.

Ella sonrió melancólicamente ante tal pregunta.

-porque he de hacerlo, si después de todo lo malo, que paso entre los dos, me diste aun sin saberlo, el mejor regalo, que podría haber recibido, mi hija.

Sasuke, aun trataba de asimilar las palabras, hace unas horas atrás le hubiese sacado de ahí de inmediato, pero realmente la situación se le estaba escapando de las manos.

-hinata, vuelve más tarde, conversaremos, pero no ahora, te… tengo que pensar- a la ojiblanca la sorprendió mucho el tono de sasuke, era de frustración y pena, y sobre todo lo que más la, sorprendió, fue su tartamudeo. Sintió una sensación que la hizo sentir sumamente tranquila, probablemente había conseguido algo, después de todo no tendría que llevar su sangre en un frasco.

-sasuke, yo he de repetirlo, lo único que me importa es la vida de mi hija, nada más.

-pasare por ti a la mansión hyuga,- dijo mirando la hora de su reloj, sencillo pero elegante, este marcaba las cuatro de la tarde.- a las 9 de la noche.

-no, yo no estoy ahí, pasa a el hotel Inuzuka.

-está bien, ahora sino te importa déjame solo.

-hai.- sin agregar nada mas esta se retiro, al salir noto como la secretaria la miraba, con cara de sorpresa, se sintió algo apenada, de seguro, que los gritos que dio, fueron escuchados por ella, también estaban sus ojos que estarían hinchados como una papa, de tanto llorar.-disculpa, sabes dónde está el joven rubio que me acompañaba?.

-no sabría deci…..

-hinata, aquí estoy nos vamos?- repentinamente se acerco el rubio, acompañado de itachi, este solo la miraba con cierta curiosidad, y ¿pena?, no eso no era lo que ella quería, l_o más seguro es que naruto le haya contado todo._

_-_sí, naruto, ya he terminado

-espero volver haberla hinata, aunque creo que está más que claro que así será.- dijo el mayor, sonriéndole.

-pro.. probablemente, señor Uchiha.

-dime Itachi, después de todo no hay razón para tanta, formalidad.

De repente se sentía mareada, no sabía como había sucedido eso, el se le acerco sin más y le había besado la mejilla, un roce basto, para que esta quedara totalmente roja.

- me agrado conversar contigo naruto, permiso.- desapareció, tras la puerta que daba a la oficina, de sasuke.

Ya, en el auto hinata le comento a naruto lo sucedido, omitiendo, cuando ella se altero y grito, ya que el solo hecho de recordarlo, le apenaba.

-bien ya llegamos. Yo creo que deberías ducharte, y después iremos a comer algo.

-y tú que vas a hacer?

-yo voy a llamar a sakura, kami, solo el amor puede hacer que uno se desespere por saber algo de su esposa, que a uno lo trata como , baka.- decía mientras se rascaba la nuca y sonreía.

-jajaja, pero ella también te ama, es solo que……. Bueno lo demuestra de una peculiar forma.

Al entrar a la habitación, dejo sus cosas sobre la cama, y se recostó, mirando hacia el cielo raso, se quedo ahí solo unos minutos mientras pensaba. _Después de todo creo que las cosas saldrán bien. Aunque aun no puedo descifrar bien lo que me sucedió cuando lo vi, será que reviví lo pasado?..... _se golpeo la frente de manera brusca.._no seas baka hinata es solo la impresión, eso es todo._

Tratando de olvidar las estupideces, según ella. Se dirigió al baño, comenzó a sacarse su ropa, ya lista, se metió bajo la ducha.

Sentía como el agua recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y caía hasta sus pies, el agua siempre lograba tranquilizarla, se llevaba con ella, muchas de sus tensiones.

Ya lista salió, de la ducha y comenzó a secarse. Mientras tanto el rubio……………

-sakura?

-naruto?

-si, como estas amor y como está mi pequeño.

-bien, y ustedes, como salió todo?

-aun no lose, hinata va a hablar con el baka ese.

-entiendo… QUE no me digas que no han hecho nada?

-no, no es eso si fuimos a la empresa donde él trabaja. Pero bueno él le dijo a hinata que….. Bueno no me acuerdo lo que le dijo pero se juntaran un rato mas. Oe oe y como esta Umiko-chan?

-bueno sigue igual, la doctora Tsunade, no ha dado noticias nuevas.

-sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan te extraño mucho y también a mi hijo.

-baka naruto solo te fuiste ayer y ya estas llorando?,

-si pero pero,- el rubio no alcanzo a terminar.

-yo, y minato-kun también te extrañamos, piensa que tu no volveras y no jugaran nunca mas al kyubi.

-jajajaja. Dale un fuerte abrazo y un beso grandeeeee, y para ti también. No te preocupes que si todo sale bien, volveremos mañana.

-esta bien, dale saludos a hina. Y suerte.

-sayonara, sakura-chan.

El rubio, había terminado su conversación, aunque solo habían, pasado menos de unas 24 horas extrañaba a su mujer ya que hasta en los viajes de negocios, llevaba a su familia con el.

La peliazul, habría escuchado toda la conversación entre el rubio y la pelirrosa, había sentido envidia del trato que se daban ambos, aunque era una envidia sana, ya que esta soñaba con que algún día, pudiera darle un padre a su hija, que supiera darle cariño, y amor.

……………………………

Sasuke miraba la ciudad desde su ventana, todavía pensando, en aquella ojiblanca, que sin darse cuenta, había dejado al pelinegro, confundido, y con un gran peso que aunque no lo quisiera aceptar.

Tocan la puerta………

-adelante- se escucho la voz de menor de los uchihas

-sasuke…. Tenemos que hablar.

-que quieres ahora Itachi.

-quiero que me digas que harás.

Sasuke se dio media vuelta y miro a su hermano fija y fríamente a sus ojos, pero el mayor ni se inmuto, ya que ambos se acostumbraban a retarse con las miradas.

-como lo sabes.

-eso no importa sasuke.

Este solo quedo pensado _"ya veo este maldito no invito al rubio a dar un paseo de cortesía, fue a sacarle información, y seguramente el teme ese se fue de tarro"_.

Sasuke se fue acomodando detrás de su escritorio sonrio.

-dame un consejo…… ya que eres mi hermano mayor – dijo burlándose. Itachi que noto esto pensó en seguirle el juego pero de una forma mas brutal.

-mi consejo, como hermano mayor es que te comportes de una vez por todas como un hombre. Puesto que no porque te acuestes con todas las mujeres que encuentres, significa que lo seas.

Bien, no debí comenzar con esto. Golpe bajo.

-y si me miente.

-no creo que sea de esas mujeres sasuke. Pienso que deberías ir.

-ya lárgate quieres, me aburres.-

-me voy, si, por que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, que darte lecciones de moral.

-como sea.

-pero que piensas hacer? No crees que sería muy lindo que le dieras a tu querido hermano una sobrina?.-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

Sasuke se giro quedando en frente de la ventana para poder observar la ciudad desde su oficina. Se rasco la nuca, a la vez que soltaba un pesado suspiro.

Tuvo la mirada perdida, por un buen tiempo hasta que se resigno, a ponerse de pie, dejo todo en su lugar y salió.

-hikari, no voy a estar por el resto del día y probablemente mañana tampoco, para que no hagas citas.

-está bien señor Uchiha.- esta lo miro con curiosidad, su jefe se notaba cansado, y en su mirada, había confusión, "_es que como si no estuviera aquí"._

La calle se encontraba, atestada, de gente y de vehículos, el ruido era insoportable y para el lo era aun mas, puesto que los dos últimos días recibió, visitas que no tenían ni una pizca de respeto, que les gritaban, una le llegaba con un monumental escándalo, diciéndole que estaba embaraza, y la otra le salía que tenia ir a ayudar a su hija, de una relación de dos años atrás.

Decidió, ir a darse un baño, comer algo y después dormir, hasta que sea la hora para poder juntarse con la ojiblanca.

_Ha cambiado mucho, se ve más mujer que hace dos años, esta………. está más hermosa, QUE? vamos sasuke tu no encuentras a ninguna mujer hermosa, siempre son satisfactorias, nada más. Pero su aroma, se sentía tan bien aunque estábamos muy alejados, era algo asi como a lavanda y algo mas no se que era, pero era mucho mejor que la lavanda. __**Se me negó el apellido Hyuga**_**,** esas palabras sonaron en su mente. _Me pregunto porque, porque harían eso, probablemente, su padre_ _vio hace dos años lo mismo que vi yo en ella, "debilidad"._

Un fuerte golpe, lo saco de sus pensamientos, mientras conducía, un auto lo golpeo por la parte trasera, haciendo que este saliera de su trance, y molestando a más no poder al ojinegro. Se bajo de su auto, y se dirigió hacia el conductor que torpemente lo había golpeado. Cuando se encontró con el bendito personaje que había marcado su precioso auto. Un joven alto casi de su misma edad, cabello castaño, ojos perlados.

_Endemoniado destino_

_-_te podrías fijar, por donde andas no hyugas, supongo que me pagaras lo daños.-

-supones mal, Uchiha, es culpa tuya- ambos tenían una rivalidad tremenda, ya que este sería el heredero de las empresas hyugas, además estaba al tanto de muchas cosas.

-culpa mia? Debes ser muy baka, para no darte cuenta que me golpeaste el auto.

-baka?, la luz había cambiado, hace mucho la responsabilidad es tuya. No me vengas con tonterías.

-eso no justifica, lo sucedido.- _quién demonios se cree?,_ pensó este cuando vio que el hyuga se marchaba y lo dejaba hablando solo.- te enviare los gastos a tu empresa hyuga.

El ojiblanco se dio medio vuelta y miro fijamente al Uchiha.

-necesitas que te de una idea, de lo que puedes hacer con tu auto?- al ojiblanco se le escapo una fuerte carcajada, mientras veía como el pelinegro apretaba con furia su mandíbula, y su puños. Dejando de repente de tensar su cuerpo le dedico una "amorosa" sonrisa, cuando se imagino, haciéndole tragar al hyuga la nota de pago.

-bueno, creo que ha sido una agradable conversación, saludos a tu familia, Neji. Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar.- esta demás decir que era solo por molestar, puesto que ambos preferirían, ir a dar un paseo al infierno antes, que volver a verse. Sasuke solo se dirigió nuevamente a su desafortunado auto, y se marcho no sin antes escuchar la bella despedida del ojiblanco. _"odioso y repugnante Uchiha"._ _Si, y qué más da si estoy acostumbrado a los insultos, de los mediocres._

He llegado, y hace frio, esta tan oscuro, no es como que fuera la primera vez, he estado solo desde que ella se fue, si, ella la única persona por la que hubiera dejado todo, la única persona a la que le podía dar mis alegrías, la única con la que podía reír a carcajadas. Ella se ha ido, me imagino lo que me diría, por la vida que he estado llevando, de seguro me regañaría.

Sasuke deja sus llaves sobre su mesón, era un departamento, muy lujoso, pero nada extravagante. Ya terminado, toda su labor, pensaba en ir a descansar un poco hasta una hora prudente para poder encontrase con hinata, hasta que todos sus cortos planes se ven interrumpidos, por unos golpes bruscos en su puerta.

-KUSO!-grito con desesperación el ojinegro, puesto que sabía exactamente quién era el que producía tanto escándalo para golpear una simple puerta. Se dirigió a pasos largos y marcados, a abrir.- lárgate- dijo pensando que era su "querido amigo".

-no creo que esa sea la manera apropiada de dirigirte a tu padre, sasuke.

_Esto es peor de lo que pensaba._

Este solo entro y se acomodo, se sentó en unos de los sillones, esperando que su hijo hiciera lo mismo.

-y bien qué esperas.

-porque no me avisaste que venias.

-yo no necesito avisar, sasuke, yo vengo y me voy cuando me plazca.

-a que has venido?, no creo que sea por cortesía. O me equivoco.

-pues tienes razón- el padre, usaba el mismo tono, que su hijo menor, frio, distante, y cortante.- primero me entere, de lo ocurrido con los socios.

-no sé de que hablas -se apresuro a decir, mientras su padre le dedicaba una furiosa mirada- yo lo se todo sasuke, no solo, el bonito acto, que presento, esa mujer llamada Karin, frente a las personas que serían nuestros socios. También se ha que fue la muchacha hyuga a tu oficina.

Se hizo un incomodo silencio, el ojinegro estaba en shock, supuestamente él no se iba a enterar de nada, _como rayos lo hace este hombre para saberlo todo, está claro que itachi no ha sido puede ser de todo menos un soplón._

-y bien sasuke algo que decir?,

-yo….. yo…. Eso fue hace dos años- aclarando su voz y tranquilizándose, no iba a mostrarse atemorizado, una de las reglas Uchihas era no mostrar sentimiento alguno, y temor, o confusión, eran los peores.-ya lo he soluciona…..

-sasuke hazte cargo de tu hija, conviértela en una Uchiha, en su más pura palabra, esto traerá muchas ventajas, para ti y para mi, también.

Sasuke no tenía idea de que "ventajas" le podría traer, al hacer eso, "ayuda a mi hija después lárgate"

-hinata, no quiere algo así, solo quiere que ayude a SU hija- recalcando, que él no tenía, ni el menor interés de hacerse cargo de una niña, y hacer el papel de padre.- además háblame sobre que supuestas ventajas podría traerme eso.

-primero, lo que quiera esa muchacha no me interesa, en lo absoluto, pero, ella es la heredera hyuga la legítima, entonces, tu teniendo, una hija con ella, estás obligado a casarte con ella, por lo tanto esas empresas, pasarían al poderío Uchiha.

-obligado?, yo no quiero casarme con ella, además ella ya no es una hyuga.- estaba dispuesto a hacer una pataleta de primer grado, solo para no cometer tal locura.

- eso lo sé, pero tú la ayudaras, para que sea reconocida, nuevamente. Después de que te cases con ella, haz lo que te plazca.- _pensándolo mejor, la pataleta, lo borro totalmente de mi lista, sería caer bajo, pero como este viejo se entera de todo?, maldito, de seguro que tiene un pacto con el demonio. Aunque pensándolo mejor, tal vez el viejo tenga razón, esto podría ser muy bueno para mí, después de conseguir, las empresas hyugas no tengo porque permanecer a su lado_. La voz de su padre repentinamente lo saco de sus pensamientos.- te recuerdo que no te estoy dando a elegir. Lo haras, es mi última palabra.- Uchiha padre, se paro, y se dirigió a la salida, dándole la espalda a su hijo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Hola, sé que me he demorado un poco, con la respuesta, pero, les aseguro, que la continuare, lo más pronto posible. }**_

_**Por favor un poquito de paciencia… gracias por los reviews, **_

_**Jurooooooooooooooo que lo continuo, pronto.**_

_**xauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**_


	5. Chapter 5

Las horas, habían transcurrido rápidamente, la ojiblanca, a diferencia del pelinegro, si pudo descansar, claro después de pasar una hora entera, tendida en su cama, pensado en la salud de su pequeña, se quedo dormida, ahora solo faltaban 45 minutos para que sasuke pasara por ella. Se dirigió al baño, cepilló rápidamente su largo cabello azulado y se le amarro en una coleta alta solo con dos mechones en frente.

Puesto que no era, una mujer atrevida, se puso un pantalón de tela, color negro, sweater cuello alto color blanco, y un blazer negro. Todo esto la hacía ver como una mujer, exitosa e importante, y a pesar de que no dejaba, ningún resquicio de piel a la viste se veía, realmente hermosa, aunque no tuviera idea de esto.

-hinata ya te vas?- dijo el rubio, estando recostado en el sofá mirando televisión.

-ie, sasuke va pasar por mí, todavía queda tiempo, para que llegue- camino hacia donde se encontraba el rubio, tomo ambas piernas de este y se sentó, acomodando las piernas de este sobre las suyas.- que miras?

-estaba, viendo a un viejo dando la especial, lo mejor que he visto en esta televisión, "como preparar ramen". Mmmmmmm hinata estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe?, yo creo que no puedes andar con un depravado como el teme sola por ahí.

-naruto- dijo en tono cariñoso- el no es un depravado.

-QUE?, COMO QUE NO.-dijo parándose de golpe, al hacerlo levanto ambas piernas, por esto casi le estampa los dos pies en la cara a la muchacha (digo muchacha por que les recuerdo que solo hace dos años salió de la prepa). – gomen gomen- juntando ambas manos, en forma de rezo, al notar que la ojiperla solo asentía, volvió a tomar asiento.- volviendo al tema, que no has escuchado nada?, ja si solo de ver a ese tipejo, me di cuenta que era un hentai.

-umm que perceptivo naruto, tienes un don sabes?- tratando de alagar al rubio.

- no te burles, hinata, lo digo en serio, TE JURO QUE SI TE HACE ALGO,- dijo parándose nuevamente, y con un dedo apuntando hacia arriba- LO MATO, claro que después de que ayude, a umiko-chan.

Antes de que hinata pudiera decir algo, el timbre del departamento comenzó a sonar.

-yo abro, hina.

-ahhhh mi bolso, ahora vuelvo.- la ojiperla comenzó a correr en dirección a su dormitorio.

Mientras naruto, abria rápidamente la puerta. Encontrándose con unos pozos oscuros, este solo sonrio de medio lado.

-hinata?

-ummm que tal, sasuke no baka, también me da gusto verte.

-a mi no produce, ningún gusto el verte. Y hinata. Le dije que pasaría por ella a esta hora.

-a bueno, ahí viene, te advierto……. No te atrevas a hacerle daño……..lo sabré, y te arrepentirás- cambiando su calida sonrisa, por una tétrica, y vacía.

- no pienso hacerle nada, teme.

-ahhhh lo siento, listo, hola sasuke- repentinamente apareció, la ojiblanca, dejando pasmado al ojinegro.- nos vamos?

-hmp- solo eso salió de sasuke._se ve…. Se ve tan distinta, mas mujer, mas mujer. Y su aroma, kami…. Es… simplemente exquisito. Creo que después de todo,,, si me divertiré._

-nos vemos naruto.

Al salir, del departamento, ambos tomaron el ascensor. Fue todo muy silencioso, la muchacha iba sumida en sus pensamientos, a punto de dejar, sus manos enredadas, de los nervios, puesto que desde que tenía memoria, cada vez que estaba cerca de él, se convertía en un manojo de nervios. El ojinegro, solo miraba de reojo a la mujer que tenía al lado, aunque de mujer solo tenía el aspecto, ya que noto de inmediato, que seguía siendo, la muchacha tímida y nerviosa.

-te ves diferente, estas más… como decirlo, hermosa- la ojiperla se tenso de inmediato, y a su rostro subían diferentes tonos de rojo, empezando desde el más suave hasta el más intenso. El ascensor se detuvo, y el pelinegro, salió de este, dejando atrás, al tomate andante que tenia de compañía.- te quedaras ahí?

-m?, a gomenasai.- se apresuro a decir mientras apresuraba el paso para quedar al lado, de sasuke.

Ambos estaban ahora en recepción.

-SASUKE!- el ojinegro, sintió de pronto, como alguien lo tomaba bruscamente del hombro, y lo hacía dar medio vuelta, quedando en frente de un muchacho de pelo castaño, casi tan alto como él- que haces aquí?, no me digas que viniste por mí.

-no, ahora estoy ocupado, kiba, no molestes-. Sasuke solo gruño por lo bajo, cuando noto que ahora la atención no se dirigía a él, sino a la muchacha de ojos opalinos.

-ya veo por que estas tan ocupado- decía mientras sus extraños ojos, examinaban de pies a cabeza, a la frágil mujer, encontrándola, totalmente adorable, y hermosa.

Esta ante las miradas tan incomodas que le daba el joven, solo pudo bajar la mirada, y un suave rosa apareció en sus mejillas, cosa que al Uchiha no le paso desapercibido, molestándose a montones, tomo la palabra.

-hmp… vamos, hinata.

-OH! Perdón, es que realmente me perdí, ante tal belleza- se acerco al peliazul. Tomo suavemente su frágil mano, y lo beso- soy Inuzuka Kiba, el dueño de este hotel.

-am..m. bu….bu….bueno mu……mucho gusto, soy… soy hinata, hyuga hinata- a kiba le pareció muy gracioso el tartamudeo de la mujer, aunque ante los ojos de este eso le parecía, muy tentador. Pero hubo algo que le llamo mucho la atención _"si he escuchado bien dijo ¿hyuga?, se me hace conocida, pero que hace sasuke, con una hyuga?"._se preguntaba mentalmente el inuzuka.

-basta de presentación, vamos hinata.-el ojinegro ya asteado de la presentación, la tomo del brazo guiándola hacía la salida.

-aaa….dios, señor inuzuka- decía mientras miraba hacia atrás, y a la vez era prácticamente arrastrada por el Uchiha.

- adiós linda.

Sasuke se apresuro, a subir a la ojiperla al automóvil, que se encontraba a la salida. El oijinegro se acomodo en asiento del conductor y comenzó a andar, todo el trayecto fue silencioso, haciendo el poco aire, que había dentro del vehiculo , se hiciera aun más pesado. Hasta que hinata decidió romper el silencio.

-mm.. sasuke, adonde vamos?- esta miraba sus manos mientras juntaba sus dedos.

-iremos a cenar, ahí podremos hablar más tranquilamente.

Ya llegando a un lujoso restaurant, un joven vestido de mesero los recibió.

-señor Uchiha, dama- haciendo una leve reverencia- les indico su mesa, por favor síganme.

Era una reservación en una esquina cerca de las ventanas, todo era muy elegante. Sasuke como un hombre de gran educación ayudo a hinata a acomodarse en su puesto, siguiéndola el tomando asiento en frente de ella.

-que les puedo servir?

-trae un vino, del mejor.

-y usted dama.

-oh?, yo eh bueno.. etto, yo quisiera, solo un té de hierbas, por favor – al tiempo que decía esto le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa que dejo, por un momento al mesero, perdido en aquellos ojos perlados, hasta que fue sacado de su atolondramiento, por un fuerte ronquido.

-por favor toma tu tiempo, si quieres , me envías lo que te pedí a mi departamento- dijo sarcásticamente, el ojinegro, quien no entendía por qué hinata llamaba la atención de todos a los que se le cruzaban.

-disculpe señor- _no sé cómo este tarado puede estar con una mujer tan amable._ Aun pensando en la amabilidad de la ojiperla, puesto que la mayoría de las personas que asistían ahí eran, groseras.

Ambos no sabían cómo iniciar la "amistosa" conversación, aun sumidos en el silencio, ninguno tenía idea de la pequeña sorpresa que le tenía fugaku Uchiha

-sasuke, a lo que vinimos por favor.

-esta bien ¿quieres que valla donde se encuentra mi supuesta hija,no?, pero que gano yo con todo esto, hinata.

-supuesta?, si me has traído aquí para burlarte de mí, no le veo razón a todo esto- dijo decidida, parándose, lentamente de su puesto- me voy.

-espera, toma asiento, no he terminado.

- pues yo sí, sasuke, y créeme no porque me valla significa que doy por terminado esta conversación.

-te conviene, hinata en especial si es por tu hija.

-yo no busco conveniencias para mi, sasuke, solo quiero a mi hija- tomo nuevamente asiento.

-permiso, señorita, señor- apareció, el mozo, dejando la orden de ambos.

Sasuke, al notar que el joven ya se alejaba, retomo la conversación.

-bien, pero yo debo ganar algo en todo esto.

-estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea, por mi hija……. Dime.

-hinata, accederé, pero……..tendrás que casarte conmigo.

La joven que se encontraba expectante, escuchando lo que le pediría, el joven, solto de sus pequeñas y níveas manos, la taza mojando, todo el mantel. Parándose enseguida, por el susto.

Mientras tanto afuera………..

-aquí, nuevamente, podemos observar, al joven más codiciado, de toda Tokio, acompañado, de una bella joven, y hemos recibido la información de que se trata de nada más ni nada menos, de hyuga hinata, todo esto de muy buena fuente. Podemos deducir entonces de que no se trata de cualquier conquista, de este adonis, ante los ojos de la multitud femenina.- la mujer que relataba todo esto frente a una cámara, era una joven de pelo castaño amarrados en dos chonguitos.-pero eso no es todo queridos televidentes, para los que no saben, esta dama, seria la primogénita del gran empresario, Hiashi hyuga. Aunque nunca se ha sabido mucho de esta. Un caso sumamente raro, puesto que entre las familias hyuga y Uchiha, siempre ha habido un conflicto por el poder empresarial.

-sa…sasuke, a… a que te refieres, no…no entiendo.-una hinata mas confundida, esperaba ansiosa, una negativa de este, diciéndole que solo era una broma, pero no, este seguía, con la mirada fija en sus perlados ojos, sin hacer señal alguna de que lo que acababa de decir era broma.

- se que entendiste bien, hinata, quiero que te cases conmigo, si aceptas partimos mañana mismo.

-por…porque…querrías algo como e..so- le costaba, un mundo poder hablar sin tartamudear, la situación se le escapaba de las manos.

-simple. Eres la heredera de las empresas hyugas.- dijo sin mas, dejando a una hinata, con los ojos como platos ante la sorpresa.

-entiendo- suspiro hondamente, y volvió a tomar, control sobre sus nervios.-eso es imposible, sasuke, yo ya no pertenezco a esa familia, mi padre me des heredo. Y la verdad es que no me interesa mucho.

-pues yo haré que tu vuelvas a ser la heredera hyuga. De los demás no te preocupes- tomando su copa dio un largo trago, y sintió que el liquido que descendía por su garganta estaba agrio, algo para él raro, ya que estaba acostumbrado a beber.

Poco a poco, sentía como todas sus oportunidades, se iban por la tubería, y llegan hasta el más oscuro y frio pozo, si bien pensó que en un momento todo sería menos complicado, se equivoco el Uchiha de mirada gélida la estaba poniendo entre la espada y la pared, pero por su hija estaba dispuesta a ser atravesada, por esa larga arma.

-está bien, acepto.- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior, intentado no derramar las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus hermosos ojos.

El Uchiha, pozo una mano, sobre la frágil de la hyuga, que estaba sobre la mesa.

-sabia que aceptarías………..despues de todo, eres muy fácil de descifrar.

La hyuga quito su mano bruscamente evitando el contacto del ojinegro. Lo miro con una furia apenas contenible.

-mañana partimos temprano sasuke. Espero y cumplas tu palabra.- dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-paso por ti temprano.

-no, me voy con naruto. Te espero en el hospital.

-o cariño, pero si ni siquiera me has dicho a donde vamos- le dedico una sensual sonrisa tratando de perturbar a la ojiperla esta solo lo miro con indiferencia.

-vamos a Yokohama. No encontramos en el hospital.

-no. Manda por el desagüe a tu amiguito, tú vendrás conmigo, y por si queda alguna duda, no te estoy dando una sugerencia- la peliazul, solo pudo apretar fuertemente sus puños, de la rabia, el solo hecho de escuchar al pelinegro, la enfadaba de sobremanera.- y espérame te iré a dejar.

Dejo, lo suficiente de dinero para cancelar, todo lo servido, y ambos se retiraban. Una hinata sumida en sus pensamientos y sasuke que solo la miraba de reojo, hasta que vieron como una grupo de periodistas se abalanzaban hacia ellos, dispuestos a atacar.

Sasuke, de mente rápida, no tuvo una mejor idea que tomar a la asustada muchacha de la mano, haciéndolos ver como una verdadera pareja.

-joven Uchiha, es verdad que usted esta formalizando con la joven hyuga?

-hace cuanto están saliendo juntos?

-que piensa su padre, sobre esto?

-señorita, como comenzó su relación, con el exitoso, Uchiha.?

-no tendrán problemas por esta relación, se sabe sobre la rivalidad de ambas familias.

Ambos rodeados, por los periodistas que no cesaban con su preguntas, solo se limitaban a mirar por todos lados, tratando de abrirse paso, por esa aglomeración. Hasta que a los oídos del ojinegro, llego una pregunta, que sería, la ocasión perfecta para dar la noticia. Se acerco repentinamente a los oídos de la muchacha y dijo en un murmuro apenas audible _sonríe, daré la noticia mientras más rápido mejor._ Antes de alejarse totalmente de ella, le beso sutilmente a mejilla, y esta solo asintió.

-esta sería una relación seria, joven?

Encarando al periodista contesto

-claro, que es una relación seria, con hinata hemos decidido, formalizar nuestra relación. Hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos bien, y se ha dado de la oportunidad, y no la desaprovechare.- dedico una última sonrisa, y al lado de este también una hinata sonriendo forzosamente, que apretaba y enterraba fuertemente sus uñas en la mano del joven por el nerviosismo.

Sasuke ayudo hinata a subir rápidamente al vehículo se dirigió al lado del conductor, y ambos desaparecieron dejando atrás a una tremenda multitud.


	6. Chapter 6

**La peliazualda estaba tendida, sobre su cama, después de la propuesta de cierto "amable" joven que se propuso a ayudarla, había estado pensando desde que llego a su habitación, desorientada, sumida, en sus pensamientos sobre lo que sería su futuro con el ojinegro, seguramente una tortura para ambos, puesto que ninguno de los sentía ni el mas mínimo cariño por el otro.**

Unos fuertes golpes le sacaron de sus pensamientos, sentía como alguien intentaba tumbar la puerta, se paró de con suma rapidez para atender a la desesperada persona.

-hey, hey, ya voy- decía el rubio quien al igual, que hinata se asusto por los fuertes golpes. La puerta se movía bruscamente acorde a los toques.-kami-sama.- al abrir la puerta, el rubio se encontró con unos ojos perlados que le recordaron a cierta muchacha.- y usted?, quien es.

-busco a, hyuga hinata-.

-pues hasta que no me diga su nombre, ella estará ausente.- dijo serio el rubio, sintiendo algo de temor por la mirada de la persona que tenía en frente.

-soy Hiashi huyga. Llámala, ahora.

-bien…. Voy a ver si esta. _Dattebayo _que hombre más molesto.

El hyuga solo frunció el ceño cuando escucho esto….

-hinata, puedo pasar?

-claro naruto- el rubio se presento ante la peliazulada rascándose la nuca.- quien era?

-a…… bueno, es un arrogante, teme, uzuratonkachi, baka, dobe,

-¡naruto!, no hables así.

-gomen, gomen, te busca ese…emm como se llamaba?- decía mientras miraba hacia el cielo razo- YA RECUERDO- la ojiperla dio un salto cuando escucho el inesperado grito de su amigo.- se llama hyuga hiashi.

-co…co..como?, na..naruto tal vez te e…quivocas- asustada por lo que le estaba diciendo el rubio, comenzó a tartamudear.

-pasa algo hina?,

-no..no. onegai no salgas de aquí, ya vuelvo.- se dirigía a la salida, para encontrarse con alguien que no precisamente llegaba a saludarla.

-si pasa algo me llamas, hina.

-hai.

En el living se encontraba aquella persona, acomodado en uno de los sillones.

-a pasado tiempo, hinata.

-o…otousan- dijo en un susurro apenas audible, este miraba a su hija mayor de pies a cabeza, terminando en posar sus ojos en los de ella.

-entiendes que tenemos que hablar, cierto?

-de..de que?.

-asiento, tal vez dure mucho.

-por favor otousan, dígame a que ha venido- dijo al tiempo que tomaba asiento en frente de su padre.

-a que he venido?, que es eso de que te casas con el menor de los Uchihas. No me vengas con la estupidez del amor, porque aunque te cueste creerlo, te conozco, además, el hablo de tiempo, y tú estabas en otra ciudad.

-lo….lo conocí en Yokohama.. El…el estaba ahí por cuestiones de trabajo. Eso es todo, y…..y si lo amo- mintió la hyuga en un intento de hacerle creer a su padre semejante brutalidad, según ella, puesto que lo único que la ataba a él era su hija.

-dime la verdad hinata, yo sé que no es así, es que crees que soy idiota?, si supiera que es por eso no hubiese venido.

_Entiendo bien, no,no, no puede ser a lo mejor me equivoque, pero me dio la leve impresión que se ¿preocupaba de mi?,_

_-_es…que…bu..bueno yo..yo no puedo- _respira, hinata, vamos, es tu padre, no puedes comportarte así enfrente de él_.- yo, lo siento, pero…….. pero no tengo porque hablar de mi vida, contigo, no creo que te interese.-_bien no fue tan malo._

-¡COMO QUE NO,ERES MI HIJA, LA MAYOR!-parándose de golpe, y como acto de reflejo la hyuga se alejo asustada, por el arrebato de su padre.- la….la.. que no supe cuidar, la que no supe entender- dijo más calmado, dejándose caer nuevamente en el sillón, frotándose la frente, mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

Ante las palabras de su padre, sentía como su mundo se daba vuelta, como era posible que en unos segundos, todo su mundo haya cambiado, no entendía, como unas pocas palabras podrían llenarla de gozo, alegría. Su padre si la quería.

En un momento que ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar, se abalanzo sobre su padre, arrodillándose en frente de él, y rodeando su cabeza con sus brazos. Sus sollozos llenaban toda la sala, toda llegando hasta los oídos de cierto rubio, que descansaba sobre su cama, corriendo hasta donde se encontraba su amiga, deteniéndose en el momento en que vio, que el desconocido hombre, tomaba tiernamente el rostro de la ojiperla y besaba su frente, después comenzó a secar delicadamente las lágrimas que salían bruscamente de los perlados ojos de la muchacha.

-otousan.

-hinata, siéntate- la tomo de ambos brazos e hizo que se acomodara a su lado.- quiero que me cuentes todo. Porque, porque te casas con ese Uchiha. Te dije que esta conversación duraría mucho. Pero antes cuéntame cómo esta umiko. Tu hija.

-u…umiko?

-despues que te marchaste, investigue todo, tu vida, tu trabajo, tu hija.

-pues, no te enteraste de lo que paso, ahora último………ella está hospitalizada.

-como?.

-ella sufrió un accidente hace tres días. Necesita un transfusión de sangre.

-y porque estás aquí entonces- hiashi noto como de repente su hija, comenzó a temblar y nuevamente comenzaba a llorar.-tiene que ver con el Uchiha?.

-ha…hai, Uchiha sasuke, e...es el padre de U…umiko…………..

………………………………………………………………………………………..

-hermanito, así que te casas.

-hmp..

-que pena que sea por conveniencia. Es una mujer muy hermosa, sabes.- miraba de reojo a su hermano esperando alguna reacción por parte del menor, pero este ni se inmuto- ahhh no haberla conocida antes, yo estaría gustoso de estar con alguien como ella, y creo que a ella también le gustaría, bueno, es mejor que estar con un amargado, mujeriego, mentiroso y ambicioso, como tú.

-mmm me alagas Itashi, si has venido a piropearme creo que ya terminaste. ¿no?.

-cuando te vas?

-en la mañana.

-iré en cuanto pueda

-quien, te dijo que haces falta?, tu presencia solo molestaría.

-no voy por ti, sasuke, quiero conocer a mi sobrino, o es sobrina?,

-hmp. No lo sé.

-como que no, vamos dime.

-es mujer, se llama Umiko.

-mujer?, o por kami eso es excelente, solo espero que sea como la madre, porque si es como tu será un desastre.

-déjate de idioteces, uzuratonkashi.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

La ojiperla estaba en el puesto del copiloto aun recordando la conversación con su padre, que la había dejado más tranquila, pensando en que después de tanto tiempo de austeridad de parte de su padre, el por fin le haya dicho que estaba orgulloso de su trabajo de que como sola haya salido adelante, palabra que jamás pensaba que saldría de la boca de su padre solo para dedicársela a ella.

-hinata- aquella fría voz, la saco de sus pensamientos. Sasuke paso por ella en la mañana como prometió, se habían mantenido en silencio durante una hora desde que salieron de Tokio, y el rubio iba tras ellos a una prudente distancia.

-di…dime sasuke.

El ojinegro sentía como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta evitando que sus palabras salieran, se aclaro un poco y prosiguió.

-co…como es ella?- la peliazul trato de contener una risa, causada por el tartamudeo del Uchiha. Pero se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro estaba más serio que de costumbre, asi que dedujo que se trataba de algo importante.

-quien?, no se dé que me hablas.-claro que como esta siempre anda en las nubes no entendió de quien le preguntaba el Uchiha.

-ahh kami.- _tu hija, mi hija, nuestra hija, cuáles eran las palabras adecuadas_?. Pensaba él.- mi hija.- trago un poco y volvió a centrar su vista en la carretera. Y noto como la ojiperla lo miraba con algo de confusión y después le sonreía, al tiempo que tomaba su bolso y buscaba algo.- que no piensas contestarme?.

-hai, espera. Aquí esta- dijo con triunfo, como si se tratara de una difícil misión.- toma- dijo tendiéndole la mano con una foto. Sasuke antes de tomar la foto se detuvo en medio de la carretera.

Le arrebato la foto con suma rapidez. Y la observo.

Su pelo es como el de su madre, azulado, sus mejillas con ese leve rosa, pero sus ojos son………negros, son como los míos, es……es muy linda.

La observo por bastante tiempo, el rubio estaba estacionado atrás de ellos esperando que se dignaran a partir. Hinata notaba cada movimiento facial de sasuke, y un leve rosa hizo aparición en su rostro.

-sa….sasuke, estas bien?.- se estaba preocupando de la ausencia del Uchiha, como este no respondió opto por moverlo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera rozarlo, el ojinegro reacciono, golpeo la mano de la chica como si el solo pensar que pudiera tocarlo, le produjera asco.-gomen, yo……no…que..quería.

-bien vamos- dijo restándole importancia a la ojiperla.- a propósito se parece mucho a ti.-dijo con indiferencia.

La ojiperla solo sonrío ante lo dicho por sasuke, pensando tal vez que a este le daba vergüenza en admitir que la niña se parecía más a él. Esto le causo gracia y sonrío, su acompañante al darse cuenta de esto la miro interrogativo.

-ie, ella se parece más a ti, y no lo digo solamente por lo físico. A pesar de ser muy pequeña, es muy inteligente y silenciosa.- sasuke se sorprendió al no escucharla tartamudear al momento de hablar de su hija.

-entonces es cierto- hinata lo miro- si es inteligente, se parece más a mí que a ti- una apenas visible sonrisa pudo notar la ojiperla.

-está bien, dejémoslo solo en lo físico.

-no te retractes. Debería pensar bien en lo que dices.

"_el?, el mas indicado para hablar de prudencia._

La ojiperla frunció el ceño- tu también Uchiha, doy gracias a kami, el que mi hija no sea una grosera, y altanera como tu- no estaba dispuesta a ser humillada por sasuke, su actitud sumisa y callada tenía un límite y él se estaba acercando peligrosamente.

-eres bipolar?, hace un rato me sonreías, y ahora me insultas. Eres extraña.

La ojiperla hizo caso omiso de lo dicho por el joven, y se dedico a mirar a través de la ventana. Después de cierto tiempo el ambiente comenzó a ponerse tenso, solo se podía apreciar la respiración de ambos. La pequeña y delicada mano de hinata se acercaba lentamente al radio del automóvil, el silencio fue brutalmente interrumpido por los toques de una guitarra. La ojiperla prefirió mil veces ese sonido que el seguir escuchando la pausada y tranquila respiración de su acompañante. El Uchiha solo se limito a mirarla, como reprochándola por algo que jamás debió hacer.

La canción comenzó a sonar mas fuerte. Llegando a los oídos de la mujer que misteriosamente disfrutaba.

-_entwine-_ dijo en un susurro al recordar el nombre del grupo

_Me golpeaste con tus mentiras, eso me dolió profundamente, algo pude decir… que no soy el afortunado, adoras demolerme, pero permaneceré para escucharte, algo pude decir……..que soy el caído._

_Guíame fuera de la oscuridad, y mata mi dolor._

_Publícalo, desármame, puede el mundo seguir girando y girando, al final del deseo, tu mundo cae y muere. Publícalo………._

_Cómo pudiste abandonarme, y avergonzarme por lo que tu has hecho, después de todo pienso, que tu eres la caída._

_Un contacto fugas en la oscuridad, causo mi dolor…._

_Publícalo, desármame, puede el mundo seguir girando y girando, al final del deseo, tu mundo cae y muere. Publícalo………._

_Tengo que vender mi alma_

_Me golpeaste con tus mentiras, eso me dolió profundamente, algo pude decir… que no soy el afortunado, adoras demolerme, pero permaneceré para escucharte, algo pude decir……..que soy el caído._

_Líbrame ahora,…. Y sal fuera de mi alma_

_Publícalo, desármame, puede el mundo seguir girando y girando, al final del deseo, tu mundo cae y muere. Publicalo………._

_Publícalo, puede el mundo seguir girando y girando._

Sasuke, escucho atento cada palabra, se fastidio al pensar que seguramente era una burla del destino. Mientras tanto la muchacha se sentía claramente identificada con la canción. Se sorprendió cuando el ojinegro apago el radio.

-po..por que lo has hecho.

-porque me da la jodida gana, y te aconsejo que lo dejes así, no me gusta el ruido.

-a mi tampoco me gusta el ruido, pe..pero prefiero eso.. porque me distrae - hizo una pausa, no sabia si era correcto lo que le diría a sasuke. Este lo noto de inmediato.

-te distrae de que?, Hinata, prosigue, deberías por una vez en tu vida decir lo que te parezca.-eso fue un golpe duro para ella, recordó cuantas veces había sido humillada por el Uchiha.

-me…me distrae de tu desagradable, presencia a mi lado Uchiha.

-no pensaras que la tuya me hace gracia. Pero tendrás que acostumbrarte por un largo tiempo a estar a mi lado. Después de todo seremos una hermosa familia, muy pronto. También tendrás que adaptarte a ciertas normas, mientras estemos juntos.

-si piensas que me afectara en algo, el que andes con otras mujeres cuando nos casemos, te equivocas, tu hace tu vida, me da igual como la hagas, yo hare la mía como mejor lo considere.

-hablaremos de eso después. Ahora si no te importa, me encantaría no seguir escuchando tu dulce voz.

Sasuke noto que claramente la ojiperla estaba más irritable que de costumbre, en la secundaria se dio el trabajo de conocer un poco la actitud de hinata, sabía que para acercarse a ella primero debía de conocerla, se dedico especialmente a observarla, porque cada vez que preguntaba por cómo era Hyuga Hinata le respondían "_quien es ella?", _le sorprendió que una persona pasara desapercibida por todos sus pares, menos por sus profesores, que la consideraban un ejemplo de alumna.

_Flash back…………._

_Gracias a su enorme orgullo, se había "comprometido" a conquistar a una rara antisocial, claro estaba que para él sea la persona que sea caería a sus pies. Se dirigía cojeando hacia el aula, acababan de comenzar las clases, y por culpa de su "querido" hermano mayor, se retraso, este comenzó a forcejear con el menor en medio de la escalera. Resultado, sasuke bajo rodando las escaleras._

_Muchos le miraron extrañados cuando entro y se dirigía al puesto del profesor, no era cosa de todos los días ver al famoso y apuesto Uchiha entrar a su aula atrasado y cojeando. Muchos de los hombres comenzaron a reírse y burlarse de sasuke y sus compañeras, se ofrecían para hacerle curaciones para que mejorase._

_-toma asiento sasuke, que sea primer y última vez que llegas atrasado, yo no tengo privilegios con nadie._

_-hmp.- tomo asiento, siento como el dolor recorría su cuerpo, oh si Itachi pagaría por lo que le había hecho, el no lo empujaría de las escaleras, el lo tiraría de la ventana del segundo piso. Comenzó a recorrer con su oscura mirada a todos sus compañeros, terminando en una muchacha peliazulada que miraba con fascinación el libro de historia. Bufo molesto seguramente si la estúpida niña no se hubiese hecho la difícil con Sasori, no estaría en esa situación, para empezar qué diablos vio en esa chica, no tenía ninguna gracia, era torpe, distraída y tímida, también parecía un oso con ese inmenso abrigo que no se lo quitaba aunque hubiera cuarenta grados de calor. Gruño de dolor al sentir un fuerte golpe en su frente, se dio cuenta que en la mesa había un trozo de tiza, dedujo que eso fue lo que lo golpeo. No tomo atención y volvió a posar su mirada en la muchacha que esta vez miraba hacia la pizarra._

_-¡TENGO QUE PONERME PELO AZUL PARA QUE ME TOMES ATENCION UCHIHA!- el profesor que trato desde antes llamar la atención del ojinegro se exaspero y grito a todo pulmón quedando hasta azul.-o tal vez deseas tener una placentera conversación con la directora Tsunade?-relajo su voz y su expresión cuando noto que el Uchiha lo miraba extrañado y asustado a la vez estaba claro que a nadie se le hacía grato ir a visitar a la histérica mujer._

_-no se a que se refiere._

_-a no? Digame por que acosaba con la mirada a la señorita Hyuga- varios murmullos llenaron la sala, la ojiperla se mordió el labio inferior y un rojo intenso se hizo presente en su fino rostro._

_-no tengo por qué contestar a esa pregunta._

_-entonces conteste esta. A terminado su trabajo?._

_-no._

_-bien, supongo que no le interesa reprobar mi materia. _

_-supone mal, se lo entregare. Solo que……-hizo una pausa- solo que.._

_-solo que no tiene idea de que se trata, o me equivoco?, bueno siendo ese el caso, le aconsejo que se quede después de clases. Señorita Hyuga- la muchacha levanto tímidamente el rostro- le importaría quedarse a ayudar a su compañero con el trabajo.- el Uchiha no sabía si agradecerle a su profesor por la oportunidad o devolverle el trozo de tiza que tenía en la mesa._

_-e…es..está bien._

_Bien una oportunidad para acercarme a ella._

_Fin flash back._

Miro a su acompañante, esta dormía profundamente a pesar de la incomodidad de dormir en un auto unos cuantos mechones azules tapaban su rostro, y su boca entreabierta le daban la imagen de una dulce niña que disfrutaba de un sueño anhelado acerco temblorosamente su mano al rostro de Hinata y quito esos mechones que le tapaban la cara, agradeció internamente el que no hubiera nadie que lo pudiese ver, de seguro y lo tomaban como un idiota enamorado. Ya estaban entrando a la ciudad tendría que despertarla. La movió bruscamente por el brazo, se molesto cuando vio la reacción de la muchacha, esta gruño, volvió a moverla, el mismo resultado, ya cansado opto cortar por lo sano. La ojiperla estaba sorprendida como pudo ser capaz de comportarse como un niño.

-no tenias porque pellizcarme, sasuke, me dolió- seguía sobándose el brazo.

-hmp, te moví varias veces, pero no sentías nada, después hice otras cosas mientras dormías- la ojiperla aun tenía el ceño fruncido- pero creo que, mas que molestarte, lo disfrutabas.- sonrío cuando hinata se puso tensa y un rojo intenso se apodero de su rostro.- no te coloques así, no lo digo en serio.

-a..a…aquí es- sasuke aparco su automóvil en el estacionamiento de la clínica, al lado de ellos, lo hizo naruto, que los siguió en todo momento. Ambos se bajaron y el rubio se acerco a ellos.-vamos, primero tengo que hablar con la doctora Tsunade.

-e..e..e..e hina ya me asegure que llegaras bien, creo que iré a ver a mi familia- se le acerco rápidamente a la ojiperla, y como ya se le había hecho costumbre beso su frente.- nos vemos vendré pronto. Adiós hina, adiós teme.- la joven siguió con la mirada al rubio que corría nuevamente a su auto, estaba contenta de que naruto fuera tan apegado a su familia, siempre admiro al ojiazul por el hecho de que este siempre daba todo por los suyos.

-piensas seguir mirándolo?

-go..gomen.- ambos se pusieron en camino, al entrar había mucho ajetreo. El hecho de estar en hospital no ayudaba mucho en el humor del pelinegro, odiaba ese lugar, le recordó los últimos días su madre, esos que paso entre cuatro, blancas y deprimentes paredes.- la la doctora Tsunade, me puede decir dónde encontrarla?.- la voz de la joven le saco de sus pensamientos.

-claro, ella se encuentra…….- quedo observando embobada al ojinegro, hinata no sabía qué era lo que había dejado en ese estado a la enfermera, así que se volteo para ver de qué se trataba, se encontró con el impenetrable rostro de sasuke, volvió a mirar a la chica que todavía se encontraba en un trance.

-dis..disculpa,- le toco el brazo, la muchacha le miro enojada.

-espere señora,-su voz frustrada cambio a una melosa- señor, dígame en que puedo ayudarle?.- el ojinegro se acerco a hinata y tomo su mano, la enfermera se sorprendió al igual que la peliazul.

-me ayudarías si le contestaras a mi esposa, niña.-niña porque esta solo era una estuante en practica.

-la…la doctora Tsunade esta en el tercer piso, de cuidados intensivos, señora.

-gracias.

Ambos tomaron el ascensor aun tomados de las manos, todo fue en silencio, hasta que llegaron. Justamente al salir, se encontraron, con una mujer rubia, que regañaba sin reparos, aun joven al parecer otro practicante.

-do..doctora.

la rubia se volteo de inmediato. Se sorprendió al ver a hinata, y aun más cuando vio quien la acompañaba, tenía que reconocer que la joven era de buenos gustos.

-me alegra que hallas vuelto hinata, y tu eres..- miro las manos de los dos, y sonrío, ambos no tenían idea que le causaba tanta gracia a la mujer, hasta que cayeron en cuenta. Se soltaron rápidamente, el Uchiha seguía sin expresión alguna, todo lo contrario de la Hyuga.

-Uchiha sasuke.

-ya veo, así que tu eres el padre de la niña, o me equivoco.

-si.

-doctora, como esta- esta vez la hyuga la que hablaba.- como esta mi hija.

-estable, puedes estar tranquila. Bien creo que mientras más rápido mejor. Acompáñame Hinata tengo algunas cosas que hablar contigo. Mientras conversamos puedes conocer a tu hija Uchiha- su voz sonaba ruda.- ven te llevare- el ojinegro, no dijo nada, solo se limito a seguirla con hinata a su lado.- aquí es, te recomiendo que no la molestes. Tiene que descansar. Ven conmigo hinata.

-pe..pe..Pero yo también quiero verla.

-aun no, noto que te pondrás mal, y no quiero eso, Umiko tiene que descansar como ya te he dicho- la ojiperla agacho la cabeza y unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Tsunade poso su mano en el hombro derecho de la chica.- tranquila, cuando se mejore tendrás todo el tiempo para estar con ella. Ven conmigo- sasuke estaba ajeno a todo, miraba la puerta de la habitación como si tuviera estampado algo interesante.

-puedes entrar.- ambas mujeres se alejaron.

Sasuke abrió lentamente la puerta, se encontró en una pequeña habitación, llena de aparatos, en el centro la cama, en donde estaba la pequeña, se acerco, y pudo notar el rostro sereno de su hija. Un sentimiento que no supo de donde salió y que no sabía explicar comenzó a apoderarse de él, acaricio la mejilla de la niña con zuma delicadeza como con miedo de que pudiese lastimarla.

-mi hija- esa palabra se escapo de sus labios, en un susurro, sorprendiéndose a si mismo.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación del hospital, debido a la tenue luz, de esta era apenas visible. Miraba como Hinata tenía la pequeña mano de su hija entre las suyas, y no paraba de derramar amargas lágrimas, mientras le decía algo, que apenas se entendía debido al que estuviera llorando. Llevaban como medía era en esa posición. A Sasuke se le estaban acalambrando las piernas por estar tanto tiempo en esa posición, pero a pesar de eso, se aseguro a si mismo que podría estar toda una vida observando a su hija, mientras dormía.

"_La transfusión ha sido todo un éxito pronto podrán llevar con ustedes a Umiko, eso si necesitara de mucho descanso- esas fueron las palabras de Tsunade después de realizado todo el proceso."_

Sasuke tomo una de silla y volvió a acomodarse en la esquina, Hinata aun tenía la mano de su hija entre las suyas, pero ahora dormía plácidamente sobre el regazo de su hija. Sus pozos negros no podían despegarse de la figura de ambas mujeres. De pronto se exalto al ver como Hinata despertaba de golpe._" Mamá"_ esa suave vocecita logro que a al ojinegro se le estremeciera todo el cuerpo al igual que a la ojiperla. Hinata observo como su hija abría pesadamente sus negros ojos, una alegría comenzó a apoderarse de todo su ser, era una felicidad similar a la que la embargo cuando por primera vez vio a su hija recién nacida.

-hija- nuevamente su rostro se mojaba por las lágrimas que caían de sus perlados ojos. Sasuke observaba desde el rincón todo lo que sucedía- Oh kami, gracias, gracias.

-mamá?

-si bebe soy yo.- comenzó a llenar de besos la frágil manito.

-mamá, me due.. duele el cuerpo.

-si, lo se, tienes que descansar, pa para que te recuperes pronto, y podamos volver a casa.

-mamá………………..yo…yo..perdón- giro su magullado rostro para que Hinata no pudiera ver su leve sonrojo.

-porque Umiko?

-porq…porque yo salí a buscar, a mi papá, y yo no lo necesitaba- a pesar de su corta edad, Umiko podía, hablar sin ningún problema.- yo te tengo a ti.- sasuke sintió como su pecho se oprimía y una amarga sensación le embargo, detestaba esa sensación.

-no, yo te tengo que pedir perdón, no supe cuidarte bien, por eso estas aquí.

-no, mami, yo tengo la culpa, mi padre, mi padre no está conmigo, y ya no me importa. Yo quiero estar siempre contigo.

-Umiko….tu padre, tu padre……

-tu padre soy yo- una ronca voz saco a ambas de su conversación, sin delicadeza alguna, y avanzo hacía ellas, con un andar que intimidaba a cualquiera, se paro al lado de la cama para que la niña pudiese verlo, la niña aun no decía nada, solo lo observaba.

-_sasuke- _susurro la ojiperla, en ese momento le entraron ganas de romperla la cabeza a él ojinegro, como diablos no se daba cuenta de que le hablaba a una niña, además ni un poco de delicadeza por parte de él, kami.

-hmp, y quien eres tú?- esa pregunta y el tono de voz empleado , dejo sorprendido a los dos presentes, aunque uno pudo ocultarlo, y sonrío de medio lado.

-hmp, yo, soy Uchiha Sasuke.- puso ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-emm..e Sasuke, acompáñame, tengo que hablar contigo. Hija ya vuelvo.

-mamá, no te demores si?.

-claro vuelvo enseguida.

Sasuke y Hinata ya se disponían a salir…

-mucho gusto en conocerlo, señor Uchiha.- Sasuke, se dio media vuelta, y le sonrío, esta vez no era una arrogante, era una real. Además no esperaba que la niña le llamara padre, recién conociéndolo.

-el gusto es mío, Umiko.

La niña solo se dedico a observar como su madre, y ahora su recién llegado padre se perdían tras la puerta. Ella no pretendía llamarle padre, el tendría que ganarse el que lo llamara así. Siempre tuvo la idea de un padre, bueno, desde que tuvo uso de razón, para ella lo más cercano a un padre, fue la imagen de Naruto, aunque a veces solía ser demasiado empalagoso. Cada vez que llegaba a su casa, le llevaba regalos, la tomaba en sus brazos y le hacía dar vueltas en el aire. Ahora conocía a su verdadero padre, una persona seria todo lo contrario que un día imagino.

-que pasa?- pregunto Sasuke, mirando fijamente a Hinata.

-co..como que pasa?a..acaso.. te diste cuenta como le hablaste? "_tu padre soy yo" _– dijo hinata en un pobre intento de imitar la voz del pelinegro. Sasuke arqueo levemente una de sus cejas, y le miro de manera interrogativa- es una niña, que no entiendes nada!

-Hinata, Sasuke, la hora de visitas a acabado es hora que se vallan- la doctora Tsunade interrumpió a la pareja,.

-pe..pero ella acaba de despertar.

-bien, eso es una buena noticia, lo que significa que pronto podrá estar con ustedes en su casa. Y si queremos que se recupere pronto, tiene que descansar.

-podemos despedirnos de ella- esta vez fue Sasuke quien tomo la palabra- será breve.

-claro, pero necesito que salgan rápido, tengo que hacerle unas revisiones.

-es..esta bien.

Adentro la niña se encontraba sentada en la cama y miraba con detenimiento sus manos, y sus piernas que todavía tenían rastro del accidente, al ver como los demás entraban volvió a acomodarse en la cama.

-Umiko, hola soy Tsunade, la medico que ha estado a cargo de ti. Mucho gusto.

-mucho gusto doctora Tsunade.

-hija, yo y Sasuke tendremos que irnos, pero te prometo que vendré mañana.

-claro mamá, y usted señor Uchiha, vendrá?- Tsunade y Hinata voltearon a ver a sasuke, este todavía conservaba su pose tranquila e inquebrantable, y solo sonrío de medio lado.

-claro que vendré.

-ves? Tu madre y el señor Uchiha vendrán mañana a verte, así que ahora por favor despídete de ellos.

-adiós mamá.

-adiós- Hinata se acerco lentamente a la pequeña y le beso la frente.

-vamos Hinata, adiós Umiko.

Tsunade se quedo dentro con la niña, y en cuanto ambos salieron entro otra mujer de pelo corto color castaño.

Sasuke ya se encontraba dentro del departamento de Hinata, le pareció un lugar muy cómodo, todo estaba en su lugar a excepción de unos cuantos puzles y cuadernos que se encontraban encima de la mesa de centro.

-sasuke te sirvo algo?! –la voz de Hinata se escucha desde la cocina.

-solo té.- comenzó a armar el puzle que aun no había sido terminado, antes de que él mismo lo terminara fijo su vista en el pequeño cuaderno de color azul, comenzó con la primera hoja, en esta salía con letras grandes el nombre de Umiko, en las siguientes solo había dibujos de muchos paisajes, hubo que llamo mucho su atención era ella pero de la mano con una mujer alta, supuso que se trataría de Hinata, en la siguiente le entraron ganas de arrancar la hoja y si era posible tragársela, en esta aparecía la pequeña, pero ahora no con hinata sino con un hombre alto y un niño los dos de cabello color rubio, los tres tomados de la mano…

-naruto ha sido lo más cercano a un padre para ella- Hinata salió de la cocina con dos tazas en las manos. Y las deposito en la misma mesa, y se sentó en el mismo sofá que sasuke pero a una distancia prudente.

- su padre soy yo- de pronto el ambiente cálido que se había creado entre los dos, desapareció, los ojos de Sasuke nuevamente volvieron a su estado frio e inexpresivo.- no él baka de tu amigo.

Hinata claramente no se esperaba esa reacción de Sasuke, desde un momento a otro contesto de una manera, se podría decir algo agresivo.

Claro que ella no se dejaría amedrentar por el tono empleado por Sasuke.

-pe..pe..pero tu acabas de lle..llegar a..a …a su vida.- respiro hondo, para dejar a un lado su tartamudeo.- Naruto estuvo y ha estado siempre con ella, él la quiere como si fu..fuera su propia hija.

-si yo no he estado con ella fue porque tu jamás me dijiste que estabas embarazada. Tú no fuiste lo suficientemente decidida para decírmelo.

-y me hubieras creído?!,- sasuke esta vez desvío la mirada- contéstame.

-habían varias maneras de comprobarlo, pero no, huiste con una hija mía.- hinata se había puesto en pie y encaro a Sasuke, este dejo el cuaderno en la mesa y también se paro.

-¡SASUKE TU JUGASTE CONMIGO! COMO ESPERABAS QUE TE LO DIJERA!

-Eso no va al caso.

-claro que no, después de to..todo, yo..yo fui la responsable de que ella sufriera ese accidente…- hinata se tapo el rostro con ambas manos, y un llanto desgarrador se dejo escuchar por toda la sala,- soy un desastre Sasuke, no debería culparte, YO NO CUIDE DE ELLA!

La rabia comenzó a apoderarse de Sasuke, no quería que ella se culpara, desde que la había conocido ella siempre fue así, demasiado inocente, demasiado buena, siempre cargaba con culpas que no le pertenecían, sufría hasta por desgracias que no eran de ella.

-Basta- Hinata aun seguía llorando, y no escuchaba lo que le decía Sasuke- BASTA!- esta vez él la tomo por los hombros y la sacudió,

-sasuke tú no entiendes.- la ojiperla se sintió de un momento a otro, protegida, en ese instante sasuke la tenía presionada contra su pecho , mientras con una mano la tomaba de la nuca la otra estaba posada en su espalda. Ambos comenzaron a sentir el aroma del otro y se produjo una amalgama de ellos.

-sabes que paso ese día?...-no obtuvo respuesta- ella salió a buscarte.- sasuke sonrio.

-entonces es mi culpa- la voz de ambos estaba ya más serena, incluso para ellos resultaba agradable.

-la culpa es de ambos.

-por lo menos ahora, lo compartimos.

- claro. Esta bien?

-si.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!

_-dattebayo!!, PAPA ME MAREAS!!!!_

-Minato, cuidado con esas palabras!!- la voz de Sakura se escuchaba desde la cocina.

-_dattebayo_ como pesas

-NARUTO!! TU TAMBIEN?

Naruto bajo a su hijo, y lo dejo de pie, mientras este se daba media vuelta mirando hacía la cocina.

-ahh gomen, gomen.

PUM!,

-mierda, Sakura me va a matar – se agacho para quedar a la altura de su pequeño rubio que estaba tirado en el suelo, producto de: el famoso avioncito.

Tomo el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo y lo llevo al baño. Le mojo un poco el rostro y lo sentó en el tocador.

-estas mejor?.

-sehh, algo.

-ups! Es mejor que te lleve a la cama, ya sabes cómo se pondrá tu madre si te ve así, solo Jashim-sama sabe lo que nos haría.

-me acompañas?- el niño entrecerró sus azules ojos, esperando la respuesta de su padre.

-claro, no faltaba mas, dattebayo- ambos se tomaron de la mano, y se dirigieron a la habitación de del menor Uzumaki. Lo acostó y arropo bien, antes de marcharse comenzó a recoger unos cuantos juguetes que estaban en el suelo y los dejo en una caja.

-que……..- miraba a su hijo que ya estaba dormido, se rasco la nuca, se acerco y deposito un beso en la frente de su kiuby.- que duermas bien.

-y minato?

-esta durmiendo, estaba cansado.

-cansado es diferente que mareado Naruto.

-je!

-ven acompáñame a tomar té.- ambos se dirigieron a la cocina y se sentaron un frente al otro.- y dime quien es el padre de Umiko.

-quien?, un baka.

-aaah, Naruto cuál es su nombre.

-Uchiha Sasuke.

-Uchiha?

-los conoces? Son dueños de una de las más importantes empresas de Japón.

-algo he escuchado de ellos.

-mañana pasare a visitar a Umiko, paso por ti?

-si, hace un rato llame a la doctora y me dijo que ya había despertado.

-Hinata lo sabe?

-si, el tal Uchiha y Hinata estaban con ella.

-ese _teme_ además tuvo el privilegio de verla despertar.

-mmmmmmmmmm.

La joven solo cerrabas los ojos, por causa de la emoción y dolor, que le causaba la noticia de una de las personas más importantes para ella. Dentro de un espacioso y lujoso estudio, se encontraban dos hombres, desde hace ya mucho que venían discutiendo, por cierto tema.

-PERO COMO ME DICE ESO!.

-Neji cálmate.- Neji acababa de recibir la grandiosa noticia de que su pequeña prima había estado en Tokio, pero lo que le había dejado sin habla era el hecho de que se casaría con unos de los Uchihas, y no precisamente el más agradable de todos, si es que se podía encontrar alguno.

-le sacare los ojos, a ese mal nacido!- Neji había bajado el tono de su voz pero aun así se encontraba exaltado.

-Neji yo no puedo hacer nada, he hablado con Hinata, y esta firme en su decisión, ella tiene sus motivos.

-pero que motivos pueden ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para ¡casarse con ese idiota!.

-su hija…

-que?, de que habla?

-la hija de Hinata. Umiko.

-que tiene ella.

-es hija de Uchiha Sasuke…

Recuerda que estas con tu tío, recuerda que estas con tu tío, recu…..¡AL CARAJO!. Neji tomo su gabardina color negro y se levanto de su asiento, ¡LE MATARE!

-a dónde vas?

-iré a pasear, necesito pensar.- Hanabi al escuchar esto separo de la puerta y corrió a su dormitorio.

_Necesito pensar, necesito pensar como le partiré su bonito rostro, le pateare hasta debajo de la lengua. _

Un duro golpe en la cabeza hizo que soltara un sonoro gemido, mientras se rascaba la cabeza y miraba hacia atrás dirigiéndole, una mirada de reproche al pequeño rubio que miraba hacía todos lados. No se percato cuando el avión de plástico que tenía se escapo de sus manos y aterrizo en la cabeza de su padre. Camino en dirección a su madre, que se encontraba en la cocina. Por el olor que llegaba a su nariz, dedujo que estaría preparando el desayuno. El recorrido por el pasillo se le hacía inmensamente largo debido a sus cortas piernas y pequeños pasos.

-mamá quiero ver a Umiko.- la ojijade dejo el trapo en la mesa y se volteo para poder mirar a su hijo, sus azules ojos brillaban cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de la seria niña. Revolvió sus cortos cabellos, y le sonrió, repentinamente se le vino a la mente la imagen de la ojiperla cuando se abalanzaba hacía el cuerpo de sus hija tendida en el suelo. No pudo contener que una brillante lágrima surcara su rostro, se coloco de cuclillas y atrapo al pequeño niño en sus brazos, la sola de idea que algo asi le pasara a su hijo, la volvía loca.

-desayunaremos e iremos por Hina después iremos juntos a verla, bueno?- el niño miro a su madre, con signos claro de interrogación.- que pasa?.

-porque lloras?, no me gusta verte así.- poso su pequeña y suave mano en el rostro de su madre y hizo desaparecer aquella lágrima que no le agradaba para nada.

-oh! No es nada, hazme un favor quieres, ve y llama a tu padre. Ve,

-hai! Dattebayo no me demoro!- se giro y comenzó a correr en dirección al living, el rubio mayor se encontraba todavía hablando por teléfono.

-que quieres?- dijo en un murmullo para que la persona en la línea no escuchara.

-mamá dijo que ya vamos a desayunar.

-dile que espere, y que ya voy.

-NO! Apurate ya! Iremos a ver a Umiko después.- el rubio se rasco la nuca y le sonrío a Minato enseñando sus blanca dentadura.

_-bien en eso quedamos, mañana le esperare. Si saludos a mi madre. Adiós padre, _estas muerto- la manera de su voz sonaba tétrica y una voz que el pequeño solo escuchaba cuando su padre se encontraba perturbado.

-je, no no hay apuro, tra…tranquilo papá.- el pequeño agitaba sus manitos en señal de que todo estaba bien.-MAMÁaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

El desayuno se llevo a cabo en completo silencio, de vez en cuando Sakura se dedicaba a mirar a los dos rubios que se miraban mutuamente. Azul contra azul.

Al terminar, la familia se subió al auto, el niño en el asiento trasero, Sakura de copiloto y Naruto de conductor. Se dio vuelta para ver como su hijo jugaba con un pequeño avión de plástico, al lado de ella Naruto iba más serio que de costumbre, no hablo en todo el trayecto.

-llegamos, bajen.- Sakura poso sus verdes ojos en los azules de su marido, esperando a que este dijese algo más.- Kushina está enferma iré después a ver como esta.

- iremos juntos, te parece?- el rubio tomo la mano de su mujer.

-hai-.

Minato corría por todos lados, saltando, dando muestra lo inquieto que podía ser un niño, aun mas si se trataba de un Uzumaki. Detrás de él iba Sakura y Naruto, aun tomados de las manos.

Subieron al ascensor, esta vez el padre tenía sujetado al pequeño por los hombros.

-porque no abrirá? – pregunto Sakura.- probablemente ya ha ido al hospital

-mujer estas loca?, es demasiado temprano, HAY!.

-baka, el siguiente será más fuerte….

-Sakura? Hinata te paso la copia de su casa, verdad?

-ah! Si espera- Sakura comenzó a buscar dentro de un bolso color rosa,- estoy segura que lo tengo por aquí………

- dattebayo, apúrate mujer.

-aquí esta- la mujer introdujo la llave en la cerradura, hasta que un sonido le aviso que el seguro había cedido, empujo lentamente la puerta e ingreso al departamento junto con ella el pequeño Minato que tomo la mano de su madre, detrás de ellos Naruto cerraba la puerta. Los tres se dirigieron al living.

Naruto apretó los puños y sus nudillos quedaron blancos por la presión, Sakura le tapo los ojos al niño. Hasta que……………………

_-que…que ha…hace?- la joven miraba como el pelinegro se acercaba peligrosamente a un pelirrojo de ojos color miel. Ambos mantenían un semblante serio._

_-te molesta Uchiha?- dijo el pelirrojo con tono de burla.- te molesta que me acerque a ella?_

_Antes de que cualquiera de los presentes se diera cuenta, Sasori yacía en el suelo, tocando su labio inferior. Sintió un peso enorme sobre él, el Uchiha se encontraba encima del ojimiel, golpeándolo excitado por la rabia._

_-ba..basta….Sa..Sasuke, detente- Hinata trato de acercarse hasta que alguien la tomo de la mano, y la empujo hacia atrás, se volteo para ver al causante, y se encontró con un joven alto quizás de la misma estatura de Sasuke, cabello castaño y unas manchas rojas en ambas mejillas, este tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- por…porque?_

_-je! Dejalos no te preocupes, es solo una pelea- solo una pelea, eso quedo dando vueltas en la mente de Hinata, si supuestamente él era su amigo lo normal sería que intentase ayudar. Se enojo ante el comentario y se zafo del agarre en su mano.- que pasa?_

_-u…us..usted es su amigo. No? _

_-hai, pero es bueno peleando y no necesita ayuda._

_-basta,- susurro Hinata las agresiones de cualquier tipo, verbal o física no le gustaban para nada- basta…._

_El Uchiha tenía el puño en alto, aun encima del ojimiel que tenía el rostro algo desfigurado a causa de los golpes, y la sangre de sus labios y nariz no paraba de fluir…..el golpe estaba por llegar…cuando.._

_-sa…SASUKE!....... DETENTE!- sus ojos color miel se encontraban cerrados, esperando algo que de seguro le iba a doler, sintió como el peso se fue alivianando y el golpe aun no llegaba, abrió lentamente sus ojos, para ver como todo sus compañeros se retiraban entre el grupo, un muchacho de cabello color negro que iba tomado de la mano de una muchacha de cabello negro azulado que caía hasta su cintura._

_-sa…su..ke_

_-que- su fría voz retumbo en el silencio del aula.- QUE!_

-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!-

Hinata abrió pesadamente los ojos, con una mano se toco la frente, le dolía mucho la cabeza, seguramente por todo lo que lloro la noche anterior. Pero algo andaba mal, se encontraba encima de algo blando y cálido, le gusto esa sensación. Pronto se dio cuenta que unos ojos negros la miraban fijamente.

-hasta que despiertas.

-sa..sasuke?

-SI…QUE HACE EL AQUÍ HYUGA HINATA!- esta vez era el rubio el que gritaba.

-Na..na…naruto?- le Hyuga se levanto en un santiamén, seguido por el ojinegro que se arreglo un poco la ropa algo desarreglada, fijo su vista en la delicada figura de la mujer que miraba hacía el suelo, como una niña que cometía el más grave de los errores- na..naruto no es…lo que tú piensas

-te aprovechaste de ella!, te matare!

-basta Naruto,- Sakura había observado en silencio, aunque lo que más observaba era al apuesto hombre que dormía plácidamente con Hinata.

-yo no me he aprovechado de nadie, ella es lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que hace-.

-claro, y tu eres lo suficientemente chulo,no?

-Naruto basta, por favor, no es lo que tú te imaginas…yo..

-Naruto creo que es mejor que nos vallamos.

-pe..pero, Sakura.

-Hinata, nos vemos en el hospital.

-por ahora te salvaste, teme.

-Naruto! Nos vamos- Sakura tomo del brazo al Uzumaki, para arrástralo a la salida- Minato nos vamos!- seguido salió un niño pequeño de la cocina, Sakura le había dejado allí para que no presencie el espectáculo. Sasuke observo la diminuta figura del niño, hasta que familia se perdió detrás de la puerta. Volvió a centrar su vista en la ojiperla, esta solo desvío la mirada. Se sentía avergonzada.

-que molesto.

-no..no lo que pasa, es…que él..él…

-es un _uzuratonkachi._

_**Holaaaaaa a todos, uff lamento muxo la demora pero, e tenido unos problemitas, y no había podido actualizar antes. Pero aquí esta la conti. Espero que sea de su agrado.**_

_**En el próximo prometo que habrá alguito mas XD **_

_**Mis agradecimientos a:**_

_**-Hitomi black dark **_

_**-Harmonia love**_

_**-xXBlackxxStarXx**_

_**-Airi-Hyuga**_

_**-Jani Nylleve**_

_**-princezzhina-dark**_

_**-gesy**_

_**-angela-hinata**_

_**-hinathita……..**_

_**Muxas gracias a todos me dan muxo animo para seguir con esta historia.**_

_**Saludosssss.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Su voz gruesa y prepotente le puso los pelos de punta, aquel hombre seguía hablando tras la línea mientras Sasuke arrugaba el entrecejo, sentado en un sofá desvío la mirada cansado de escuchar a su padre recordándole lo magnifico que era, lo lejos que llegaría, y lo orgulloso que estaba de él.

Un adorno en el centro de la mesa de centro llamo su atención, relajo su expresión y tomo el objeto con su mano libre, consistía en una pequeña pirámide de cristal que en el centro tenía un trozo de cobre,_ interesante_, pensó, desde el punto de vista en que lo viera. Como lo harán? Pensó en voz alta. Uchiha Fugaku se dio cuenta que el menor de sus hijos no le prestaba ni el menor interés.

-cásate lo más pronto posible, has tardado demasiado.- Sasuke dejo a un lado el objeto de su admiración y también su semblante despreocupado.

-aun las cosas no se solucionan.

-no seas idiota Sasuke, no digas que no puedes con una simple e insignificante mujer- su tono adquirió un tono de ironía. Raro en él.- hubiese sido más fácil si Itachi estuviera en tu lugar.- ganas de contestarle e insultarle no le faltaban pero como ya se le había hecho costumbre callo, una costumbre que le dejaba un gusto amargo en la boca.

Suspiro sonoramente- está bien, dentro de poco cuando Umiko salga del hospital Hinata y yo nos casaremos.

-que sea pronto- el pitido en su oído lo desespero. Colgó con furia el teléfono, se puso de pie y salió al balcón del departamento de Hinata.

Qué ironía, su padre se quejaba de que demoraba mucho en cuanto a su casamiento con la chica de ojos plateados, y él, pensaba que las cosas habían transcurrido demasiado rápido, no había pasado ni una semana y ya era padre, no que pasaban nueve meses, ahora no solo debía acostumbrarse a la idea de ser padre de una niña de semblante serio y profundo ojos negros, sino que también pronto seria esposo de una mujer a la que no le tenía ningún aprecio en especial.

La niña era un punto diferente, desde que comenzó a ir a verla al hospital junto a Hinata comenzó a sentir algo desde hace mucho tiempo perdido para él, la relación con ella se estaba relajando poco a poco ahora por lo menos sabía que "su" hija si sonreía, aunque de todas formas quien era él para pensar eso de la niña si ambos llevaban la misma sangre. Era una niña seria poco normal para alguien de esa edad en la que hasta él solo pensaba en jugar, también era inteligente para la edad que tenía, además de lo preciosa que encontraba a la criatura aun mas cuando sonreía justo como su madre, Hinata por su lado era tranquila silenciosa cariñosa, pero a pesar de esas cualidades tan llamativas para él, eso no hacía que sintiera algún cariño por ella, de hecho lo único que los unía a ambos era Umiko, tampoco era que le desagradara la Hyuga, no, tenía que admitir que hasta le agradaba las veces en que ambos compartían en silencio el único trayecto que recorrían de casa de Hinata al hospital, pero el caso era que sinceramente nunca había pensado en formar una familia. En fin, la única persona que dejaría entrar en su vida sería la niña, y deseaba que ella le dejara entrar a la suya.

-Sa..sasuke?- el nombrado se volteo y miro fijamente a la dueña de esa delicada voz- es..estas bi..bien?- pregunto con clara preocupación.

Ahí estaba ella, la causante de su dolor de cabeza, si no hubiese llegado ella a su oficina sino hubiese entrado a su vida de forma tan abrupta, las cosas serían en este momento tan diferentes, probablemente él estaría aun detrás de su escritorio después saldría con Kiba y los demás y para el final terminaría en la cama de cualquier mujer de Tokio, si, aunque suene estúpido le gustaba lo monótono de su vida, pero, todo tenía un lado positivo, raro, el no veía lo positivo en nada, pero si, si tenía algo bueno después de todo sin Hinata el no habría conocido a la pequeña.

-Sasuke, es…es hora de…de irnos.- nerviosa comenzó a jugar con su dedos al sentir la penetrante mirada del Uchiha.

-vamos- paso por el lado de ella sin mirarla, no se atrevía, después de todo las cosas habían cambiado mucho, el tema del matrimonio no se había tocado después de la cena en la que él puso esa condición con tal de ayudar a su propia hija ¿qué clase de desalmado pide algo a cambio para salvar la vida de su primogénita?- sonrió de medio lado mientras Hinata caminaba tras él- un Uchiha.

Sus casi transparentes perlas posaron su mirada en él, se movía inquieto en su asiento y golpeaba con los dedos el volante esperando que la luz cambie a verde, desvío la mirada concentrándose en ver a la gente pasar debía reconocer que era raro verlo de esa manera, parecía ansioso ¿de qué? No tenía idea pero ya le pasaría a lo mejor se estaba preocupando demás.

Su nariz respingo al sentir olor a tabaco ¿estaba fumando? Lo miro y una mueca de molestia se formo en su labio superior.

-que…que haces?- pregunto, su molestia se acrecentó al notar que Sasuke no la escuchaba, no, no era eso el simplemente la ignoraba.- Sasuke

-m?- no quitando la vista en frente, sus labios se abrieron dejando escapar el humo.

-por..por lo menos..abre..la ven..ventana, no..no me…gus..

-cuando sale Umiko del hospital?- dijo interrumpiéndola. Esa sería la causa por la cual andaba tan extraño?

- no lo sé…hoy nos lo dirán.- olvidándose por un momento del molesto olor, su mente viajo hacía su hija.

-en cuanto salga nos casaremos y volveremos a Tokio- miro a su acompañante que pensativa miraba la gente pasearse por las calles.

-preferiría que nos quedáramos aquí en Yokohama- la voz mecánica de la Hyuga hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera- yo y Umiko tenemos nuestra vida en esta ciudad- tomo aire y prosiguió asegurándose de no tartamudear- en especial por mi hija, sería poco saludable para ella un cambio de ambiente tan brusco.

-sabrá sobrellevarlo- ya había pensado en eso, era consciente de que a la niña le afectaría de una manera u otra ese cambio, y aunque le costara admitirlo ella sentía un real aprecio por el alocado rubio y su pequeña copia.

-dattebayo! Shikamaru la reunión es mañana! – dijo exaltado el rubio.

-que problemático- el joven miro a Naruto con cara de cansancio lo cual era común, lo "no" común era verlo entusiasmado- lo tendré mañana temprano, estará a tiempo- suspiro hondo como si cada palabra pronunciada le costara un mundo.

-en fin! Mierda- alguno de sus trabajadores quedaron mirando la escena con extrañeza, Naruto no era así, Shikamaru lo siguió con la mirada viendo como el rubio se perdía tras la puerta de su oficina.

-que aburrido.

Sentado tras su escritorio, tomo unos cuantos papeles y comenzó a leerlos, sus ojos azules viajaban por cada palabra cada letra, numero, todo se le hacía demasiado "problemático"

El caso era simple, bueno, no tan simple, que mierda hacía él? Si pudiera estaría en ese mismo instante haciendo compañía a su madre que desde hace unos días había caído enferma, lo peor de todo era que su estado no había mejorado en lo mas mínimo. Frustrado golpeo con fuerza el mesón y con velocidad movió su mano para dejar todos aquellos molestos documentos en el suelo.

_-señor Uzumaki-_ la voz de la secretaria sonó por el teléfono.

-dime- el rubio apoyo la barbilla en su mano, y miro el teléfono con aburrimiento.

-_hay un señor que desea verle._

-quién es?- suspiro.

_-Hyuga Neji señor, le digo que pase?-_ el apellido del hombre le llamo la atención.

-hazlo pasar.- Naruto espero de pie que entre el hyuga, segundos después apareció un hombre

alto de rostro serio y ojos casi blancos que caracterizaban a la gran familia.

-Uzumaki Naruto- dijo Neji con voz gruesa – mucho gusto.

-el gusto es mío señor Hyuga- ambos estrecharon sus manos.- dígame que le trae por aquí.- tomo asiento indicándole al allegado que hiciera lo mismo.

-voy a ser directo señor Uzumaki- Naruto supo que se trataba de su amiga hermana, claro, después de que ella hiciera "contacto" con el Uchiha curiosamente empezó a aparecer uno por uno la familia de ella. Y alejándose del tema, se pregunto si todos los hombres Hyuga eran iguales ya que aun recordaba al recién conocido "padre" de Hinata.

-así es mejor- retomando la conversación y saliendo de sus pensares- y llámeme Naruto.

-Hyuga Hinata- pasando por alto la petición de Naruto lo miro fijamente- necesito saber dónde está, lamentablemente solo supe que usted era intimo amigo de ella.- era la única información que pudo sacar de una conversación que escucho descaradamente tras la puerta donde se encontraba su tío hablando con dios sabe quién.

-así es- dijo pausadamente- desde hace ocho años cuando llego de Tokio Hinata y yo somos amigos.

-donde se encuentra ahora- pregunto fríamente.- es urgente.

-debo consultar a Hinata si es que desea verlo- el castaño arrugo el entrecejo- probablemente se niegue, no conozco sus intenciones y no puedo confiar.

-quien se cree para negarme el paradero de mi prima- su prepotente voz no logro inquietar al rubio lo cual le molesto aun más- no debería entrometerse en asuntos familiares.

-familia? Cuando conocí a Hinata ella no tenia familia, llego desde Tokio embarazada, y lo peor de todo fue que la enviaron con una maleta llena de culpa y vergüenza.- después de una leve alza en el tono de su voz, relajo nuevamente su semblante y soltó el nombre de la manzana de la discordia- Uchiha Sasuke- ambos mirándose a los ojos Naruto sonrió al ver que no se equivocaba. Los puños del castaño se cerraron y sus nudillos quedaron blancos debido a la presión.- no me equivoco- certifico, Neji escuchaba atento, no importaba lo mucho que le restregaran en cara el haber dejado sola a la peliazul, era algo que le atormentaría de por vida aun si ella le perdonara. Su deber siempre fue protegerla y fallo en su misión- después de que ella fuera a buscar al "baka" del Uchiha apareció su padre, Hyuga Hiashi- se sentía orgulloso, hoy estaba más perceptivo que nunca.- y usted viene por lo mismo.- después de meditarlo un no tan largo rato y ver la expresión del Hyuga se decidió- en fin- dijo colando sus brazos tras su cabeza- ella en este momento debe estar en el hospital viendo a Umiko- el castaño suspiro quitándose una carga de encima y le dedico una mirada de agradecimiento, de profundo agradecimiento.

Después de una fría despedida, el castaño dejo solo al rubio tras su escritorio recogiendo los papeles que se regaban el suelo "que tipo" pensó de su no agradable conversación.

Aunque no se lo dijera en ese momento y quizás en ningún otro estaba agradecido con el raro Uzumaki, no solo por dar el paradero de su prima, sino por saber que prácticamente nunca estuvo sola, el estuvo con ella, la protegió la acogió con cariño dejándola entrar en su vida, le dio todo el cariño que ella debió recibir de él mismo y que no fue capaz de darle por su orgullo, por esa manera en la que había sido criado, la capacidad de poder pensar con la cabeza fría era una de las cualidades de las que un Hyuga debía sentirse orgulloso. Lamentablemente para él eso justamente había sido lo que lo llevo a cometer el error con el que cargaría toda su vida.

Miro al Uchiha, y sintió unas ganas inmensas de golpearlo para comprobar por lo menos si en verdad sentía algo, es que se le hacía insoportable tener que ver la cara inexpresiva del joven, aun a punto de recibir noticias de su hija no mostraba ansiedad alguna, inquietud, algo por lo menos para saber si estaba conversando con un ser humano o con un muñeco, por el contrario del moreno Hinata estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, escuchaba como los dedos de la Hyuga tronaban cada vez que apretaba sus manos.

-en serio- dijo poniendo sus manos en las caderas y con un aire despreocupado- Umiko resulto ser una niña muy fuerte, mañana podrán llevarla con ustedes.

El Uchiha miro hacia otro lado para que ninguna de las presentes notara el brillo en sus ojos inexpresivos y la sonrisa que inevitablemente apareció- le agradezco mucho el que haya cuidado de Umiko- dijo la hyuga sin tartamudeo alguno.

-es mi trabajo Hinata, pero como te dije hace un momento, la pequeña es muy persistente

-puedo pasar- pregunto Sasuke interrumpiendo la conversación y apuntando con su pulgar la habitación de la niña.

-claro- Hinata seguía con su incontenida alegría, miro a Sasuke y su corazón se oprimió repentinamente, para ella el Uchiha se acercaba demasiado a su hija, no fue la idea de que pudiera hacerle daño sino el que el hecho de que pudiera arrebatarle el cariño de su razón de vivir. Alejarlo de la vida de ambas sería muy egoísta, no por ella si no por Umiko.

Sasuke no presto atención al dolor que se escondía tras la mirada de la Hyuga y entro sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

Cuando se perdió su elegante postura, la Hyuga derramo una lagrima distinta a las de hace un momento, esta llevaba el nombre de Sasuke y era terriblemente dolorosa.

Con la manito aun con algunos rasguños tomo el crayón negro y comenzó a pintar. Apenas pudo escuchar la voz de su mamá tras la puerta conversando con la doctora Tsunade. Mañana saldría del fastidioso hospital sonrío para sus adentros, de algo estaba segura haría todo lo posible para no volver a pisar un lugar como aquel, las deprimentes paredes color blanco, el olor a hospital era un asco y peor aun cuando llegaban las enfermeras y conectaban el aromatizador, acaso no se daban cuenta que ambos hacían una amalgama de lo más repugnante?. Definitivamente no volvería a caer en ese lugar.

Delineo una vez más el borde del cabello y comenzó a pintar delicadamente. _Su pelo es un más oscuro _Pensó mientras marcaba el crayón. El golpe de la puerta al cerrar la volvió a la realidad.

-hola- pregunto toscamente la inspiración de su obra, la niña lo miro por un instante y rápidamente escondió bajo las sabanas su cuaderno de dibujos, el que amablemente le había llevado "el señor Uchiha" para que pasara su aburrimiento.

-hola señor Uchiha- respondió volviendo sus oscuros orbes a unas similares.

-como estas?- pregunto mientras se acomodaba cerca de Umiko- sabes que mañana saldrás de aquí?- aun sin que la niña alcanzara a responder

- escuche a la doctora decirlo- dijo mientras sonreía. Le gustaban cada vez más las visitas del Uchiha.- pronto podre volver a la escuela, aunque no me guste mucho

-supongo que después de estar encerrada en este lugar cualquier otro sitio es más agradable, no?- la miro fijamente mientras ella afirmaba con la cabeza- escucha- la niña estaba atenta- cuando salgas esperaremos a que te recuperes por completo e iremos a Tokio.

-Tokio?- dijo abriendo un poco más los ojos- es la capital de Japón, cierto?- Sasuke sonrió y afirmo- ira mamá con nosotros?

-si- dijo serio.

-pero tendré tiempo de despedirme de el tio Naruto? Y Minato y tía Sakura, y además que pasara con mis estudios? No puedo faltar mucho llevo muchas inasistencias, además estoy en taller de arte, mamá me lleva todos los sábados, el maestro Sai se preocupara, además no tendremos donde quedarnos, que pasara con la casa?- alto alto alto, no que la niña no hablaba tanto? Sasuke se quedo observándola por un momento y se dio cuenta de que la niña estaba pensando en voz alta.

-no te preocupes- la niña lo miro extrañada- podrías ir un poco más lento para que pueda contestar todas tus preguntas?- después de todo su madre era Hinata, y al parecer heredo un tanto de su atolondramiento. Los colores le subieron a una rapidez asombrosa al rostro de la niña. Se percato de haberse perdido en sus pensamientos demasiado tiempo.

El adorable sonrojo, otra cualidad heredada de su madre.

-lo..lo siento.- la niña no sabía si cubrirse, por el calor que sentía en su rostro supo que se había sonrojado, y ahora tartamudeaba. Miro hacia otro lado para que el Uchiha dejara de mirarla.

-te aseguro que tendrás tiempo de despedirte del ba… de tu tio Naruto- se interrumpió antes de pronunciar algo ofensivo hacia Naruto frente a ella. No era desconocido para él el aprecio que la niña sentía por el rubio, pero no tenía idea de que también le preocupara el hecho de no despedirse del rubio junior.- y también de- la miro fijamente para ver su reacción- Minato.- ahora la pequeña ni siquiera lo dudo y se tapo inmediatamente el rostro con las sabanas. Debido al jalón, algo cayó al suelo lo que llamo la atención del pelinegro que se inclinaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.- esto es…….- su cuaderno de dibujo, y fue tal su sorpresa al verse retratado en la hoja, o por lo menos algo similar a él.- soy…yo- dijo aun con estupor.

La niña observaba al pelinegro, y vio su dibujo aun sin terminar- es usted- el pelinegro la miro

-porque?- rozo suavemente el dibujo e hizo movimientos circulares en el que se retraba su cabello negro, manchándose sus marmóleos dedos con el color del crayón.

-porque?- la niña lo miro inocente-no se- regalándole una hermosa sonrisa tomo el cuaderno que Sasuke le extendía- le prometo que cuando lo termine se lo regalare.

-entonces- el Uchiha tomo la pequeña y suave mano de la niña y la movió, sellando un trato- me has dado tu palabra.

-claro- dijo seria, dándole suma importancia a aquel convenio.

-Umiko?- interrumpió una delicada y melodiosa voz- es….- sus perlados ojos se centraron en la mano de su hija tomada por la de Sasuke "perder a Umiko" su mente se perdió por un instante en lo que pensó momentos atrás. Volvió a la realidad cuando escucho a Sasuke llamarle. Cuando sus opuestos ojos se encontraron Sasuke jamás pensó en recibir mirada más fría por parte de ella.- estas bien?- se acerco temblorosa hacia la cama y puso frente al pelinegro. Sonriendo y aparentando indiferencia hacia el hombre- mañana saldrás de aquí- dijo acariciando su cabeza y acercándose para besar su frente.

-si, lo se el señor Uchiha me lo afirmo, y también me dijo que iríamos a Tokio- Hinata sorprendida por lo directo que solía ser pelinegro solo se limito a seguir acariciando la oscura cabellera de la niña. La miro con dulzura y pregunto.

-y que te parece la idea? – Sasuke se dedico a mirar el aparato conectado al brazo de la niña y a escuchar el molesto sonido.

-yo, esto…-la niña incontrolablemente comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- me..me gusta la idea mamá.- Hinata sonrió procurando que su hija no note su descontento.

-si?, está bien.

Ambas conversaban reían, y aunque Hinata intentara que Umiko inconscientemente no le prestara mayor atención al Uchiha, la niña aunque algo avergonzada, interrumpía la conversación con su madre para preguntarle cosas al pelinegro sobre el lugar que visitarían, e integrarlo a charla.

Sasuke contestaba cada pregunta con contenida alegría, a pesar de la atención que le prestaba la niña, la fría mirada de la Hyuga estaba logrando ponerle de mal humor, sentía su blanca mirada penetrándole.

-perdon- apareció una joven enfermera tras la puerta- señor Uchiha dijo algo abochornada por la penetrante mirada del pelinegro y su innegable atractivo- lo buscan.

Los padres de la niña se miraron extrañados, Sasuke restándole menor importancia se paro dejando a las tres mujeres tras él.- permiso- cerrando inmediatamente la puerta corrió para alcanzar la figura del Uchiha.

-quien es- pregunto con su ronca voz.

-no quiso dar su nombre señor- tomo aire para seguir hablando- lo espera en recepción.

-hmp- no presto mayor interés, tomo el ascensor e indico el primer piso.

No podría ser Itachi por lo menos habría avisado, además sabía que pronto estarían en Tokio no había necesidad de que se presentara. Itachi era muchas cosas pero no era un entrometido de primera, era irritante como nadie, pero era inteligente para saber cuando no molestar. Su padre, no, seguramente tendría asuntos más importantes que atender, aunque para su padre cualquier cosa era más importante que él.

De todas las personas que alguna vez se imagino ver en ese lugar el que menos esperaba era justamente "él", y sabía exactamente a que había ido, y no era precisamente a darle la bienvenida a su familia.

-Hyuga…….Neji- el nombrado inmediatamente dio media vuelta para encontrarse con la imperturbable cara de Sasuke- a que se debe tu desagradable visita.

Neji se acerco a paso cauteloso hacia el Uchiha, sus pasos eran similares a los de un felino preparándose para cazar su presa. -Uchiha Sasuke- escupió con prepotencia- eres hombre muerto.

-mamá por el señor Uchiha se demorara tanto- la niña miro hacia otro lado, escapando de la mirada de su madre. Aunque Hinata se negara a demostrarlo estaba tan intrigada como su pequeña, aquel llamado que recibió el pelinegro le produjo una mala sensación.

-no lo sé amor- dedico a observar la puerta esperando en que cualquier momento apareciera la figura del Uchiha. La puerta se abrió pero no era él, era nuevamente la enfermera con cara de cansancio. Se pregunto qué le habría pasado, la chica trato de regular su respiración.

-señora Hyuga…..debe venir conmigo es urgente- Hinata miro a Umiko esperando que el tono desesperado de la enfermera no preocupara a su hija.

-espérame Umiko, prometo volver pronto.- la niña movió la cabeza en señal de aceptación.

Hinata salió tras la enfermera, pregunto qué sucedía, pero ella solo le dijo que la siguiera. Cuando llegaron al primer piso su corazón comenzó a palpitar de forma bruta, sentía que pronto saldría de su boca.

Que ocurría? Porque la llevaban allí, porque Sasuke no estaba? el fuerte viento la hizo volver a la realidad.

-suéltame!!!!- grito una voz que no lograba reconocer.- que mierda te crees?!- grito otra, esa voz si la reconocía, era Sasuke, pero por que gritaba, Hinata corrió hacia la salida encontrando a Sasuke que se removía entre los brazos de tres corpulentos hombres.

-Sasuke- asustada por la pequeña mancha de sangre que se escurría desde los finos labios del Uchiha se acerco a paso acelerado.- que….que te ocurrió- preocupada, no tomo en cuenta la fría mirada de joven pelinegro que le indicaba que se fuera y no se entrometiera.

-Hinata vuelve adentro- Sasuke aun intentaba librarse de esos grandes y fuertes brazos que lo apresaban, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo tuvo la intención de limpiarle.- mierda! Suéltenme- los hombres le hicieron caso. El pelinegro molesto comenzó a acomodarse su ropa.

-Hinata!- la nombrada volteo para ver quién era el que la llamaba con tal desesperación, un joven tal alto como Sasuke pelo castaño y largo ojos fríamente blancos con un brillo de furia que cuando se juntaron con los de ella desapareció. – Soy yo, Neji- este igual que el otro joven se movía como una lombriz tratando de quitarse semejantes hombres de encima.

-Ne..neji?- este no pudo soportar la cálida mirada de ella, sentía mucha culpa, por lo menos se espero una fría dedicada de ella, algo por lo menos que no lo hiciera sentir aun más miserable.

En un momento que no pudo descifrar, Hinata se colgaba de su cuello, mojando su blanca camisa con sus lágrimas. Las bestias ya lo habían dejado libre, y lo único que quería en ese momento era corresponder ese agradable abrazo, sentir su cálido aroma, tener esa delicada figura entre sus brazos, como cuando eran niños y se dedicaba a consolarla, acariciar su cabello sedoso. La promesa de protegerla era lo único que lo mantenía en pie, y cada vez ese deseo crecía más.

-perdóname- le susurro al oído, deshizo un poco el abrazo procurando no romperla, tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la Hyuga y se dedico a secar sus lagrimas.- perdóname- repitió esperando la respuesta de ella, aun sabiendo con certeza que jamás ella le guardaría rencor.- por abandonarte, aun sabiendo que mi deber siempre fue estar a tu lado- las palabras aunque bajas, fueron sumamente claras para la mujer. Para Neji era difícil mostrar sentimiento alguno.

-mi..mientras tu estés aquí lo de…demás no importa.- Sasuke ajeno y asqueado por tanta muestra de afecto y tanta innecesaria sensiblería, decidió interrumpir.

Un ronquido hizo que ambos se separaran y notaran la presencia de un tercero olvidado- lamento interrumpir- dijo serio- pero Hinata, tu y yo hemos venido a ver a Umiko, y tu- dirigiéndose al hombre Hyuga- estas sobrando.

-escúchame Uchiha, la única razón por la que no te rompo el bonito rostro es porque Hinata está aquí- la joven harta de tanta hostilidad por parte de los hombres se paro en medio de ambos.

-Sasuke- hizo pausa- Neji es mi primo, y no creo que el este sobrando el bienvenido por mí, es más, me gustaría que conociera a mi hija

-nuestra Hija- interrumpió molesto. Neji apretó los puños.

-por..por cierto Umiko estaba pre..preocupada por tu ta..tardanza- bajo la mirada al igual que Sasuke, este se dio media vuelta decidido a volver junto a la niña- Sasuke, tie..tienes sangre, aquí- indico con su dedo la barbilla. El hombre solo se limpio con la manga, Hinata se volvió a Neji- tu también.

Entrando al piso donde se encontraba la niña, se encontró con los seis guardias de hace un momento, que con solo verlo comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos, lo miraban y volvían a bajar la mirada, se sintió molesto, la sangre le hervía un Uchiha estaba siempre en boca de todos por lo exitosos que eran, no por problemas tan ridículos como esos, a lo mejor pensaban que se trataba de enredos de amor. Patético, él no peleaba por las mujeres, ellas peleaban por él, en fin…ese no era el caso.

Toco la puerta esperando contesta, pero no la recibió, decidido entro, encontrándose con la niña profundamente dormida, el pequeño brazo colgando al borde de la cama. Agradeció encontrarla descansando, acomodo con delicadeza su brazo y se acomodo como anteriormente lo había hecho. No habría soportado contestar preguntas en el estado de furia en el que se hallaba y no hubiese querido hacer sentir mal a su hija con su tono prepotente.

-Sasu..sasuke- fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos encontrándose con Hinata que lo miraba preocupada- te quedaste dormido- susurro mirando a su hija y volviendo a él- es me..mejor que volvamos.

-y Neji- frotándose los ojos miro tras Hinata buscando al castaño aunque no lo encontró.

-él ha vuelto al hotel, la ho..hora de vi..visita termino.

Hinata se acerco a su pequeña peliazul le beso la mejilla despidiéndose, satisfecha con la noticia de saber que pronto la tendría junto a ella. Sasuke solo la miro, contiendo ganas de acariciarla, y decirle un "hasta pronto" pero ese no era el momento, no hasta conversar con la Hyuga, que anduvo el día completo mirándolo de manera arisca y por lo menos tenía una teoría del porque, ella no era si, el tiempo que estuvo junto a Hinata hizo que aprendiera muchas cosas, aprendió a conocerla, a descifrar cada movimiento, no desconocía nada, nada le pasaba por alto.

Hinata abrió lentamente la puerta, un cálido aroma a jazmines entro por su nariz, por un momento cerró los ojos extasiado por el olor.- a U..umiko le gusta el olor- agrego Hinata, aunque no esperando respuesta del pelinegro. Prendió la luz,y dejo su cartera de cuero negro sobre el sofá. Pretendía darse un baño, el día resulto ser muy ajetreado, la aparición de Neji una de las personas que mas extrañaba, pero lo que más la perturbaba eran esos pensamientos acerca del Uchiha.

-Hinata- le llamo Sasuke antes de que se encerrara en la habitación- debemos hablar

-si..si es por ..por Neji..no..no te preocupes…..Sasuke.- interrumpió sospechando el tema de la conversación.

-te equivocas, no se trata de Neji también te equivocas al pensar que pretendo alejar a Umiko de tu lado- Hinata lo miro buscando una explicación en sus ojos, pero los encontró vacios, similar a cuando estuvieron juntos, nunca pudo ver nada en esos ojos.

-no..no podrías- dijo aterrada ante tal idea

-claro que no, no es lo que quiero, para ella sería demasiado, nunca se me ha pasado por la mente- despreocupadamente se sentó en el sofá tomo el bolso de Hinata y lo alejo.- puedes estar tranquila Hyuga- la miro fijamente y siguió- es una niña inteligente y se sigues comportándote tan huraña, ella pronto lo notara.- Hinata estuvo a punto de reír por la palabra que había utilizado el Uchiha para referirse a ella.- será un tregua entre nosotros.

-huraña yo?, y..que me..me dices de ti..sas..sasuke- Hinata miro con tristeza al moreno esperando respuesta.

Sasuke sonrió como solamente el sabia, era una de esas sonrisas que tiempo atrás podían hacer que su mundo diera vueltas. Pero ya no era así, ahora solamente la inquietaban- ella me conoció así, pero de ti, tiene otra imagen- Sasuke la miro fijamente ella desvió los ojos- tu eres la dulce madre, la que con su mirada trasmite cualquier sentimiento menos odio. En fin- se paro perezosamente dejando a la Hyuga tras él- es todo lo que tenía que decirte- los pasos comenzaron a escucharse cada vez más distantes, la peliazul suspiro miro el cielo raso y se abrazo a sí misma.

-Sasuke- él se detuvo pero no volteo- gracias –satisfecha, con un alivio inmenso después de todas las palabras que le dijo el moreno, por un momento se negó a creerle pero el desconocido brillo que vio en él cada vez que nombraba a Umiko le hizo aceptar, a creer.

_Ella mira hacia todos lados, seguramente por su mente pasan miles de preguntas que por ahora no estoy dispuesto a contestar, como dicen "las acciones dicen más que mil palabras", me acerco sigilosamente por detrás mientras ella se distrae mirando el retrato de mi madre, tomo la foto entre mis manos pasando por ella, por el acercamiento tan repentino da un salto que me hace gracia, como era de esperar mi cercanía la perturba y su rostro adquiere un raro color rojizo lo noto en sus mejillas, instantáneamente se da media vuelta para mirarme lo que me hace más gracia aun porque no puede mantener su mirada más de cinco segundos en mi. _

_-que..que pasa…Sasu…Sasuke- lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro al notar como con una paciencia fingida me acerco a sus carnosos y rosados labios, su respiración choca con la mía, hasta que por fin logro mi cometido que no es más que un simple rose, pero es el único que he logrado arrebatarle sin que se desplome. Un suspiro inconsciente escapa de mí y al igual que a ella. _

_Todo marcha bien me acerco nuevamente para hacer el beso más pronunciado y ella me espera con sus ojos cerrados, con una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Pero hay algo que va mal, lo siento dentro, siento que algo no está del todo bien, es una presión en mi pecho que se hace cada vez más rápida a medida que me acerco a su boca, su boca, que repentinamente se me hizo deseable. Y lo peor de todo es que no es solo su boca, la quiero a ella, no me conformare solo con probar sus labios. Demonios, no puedo ir tan rápido, ella se espantara._

_Pero……………………pero……….la deseo._

Hola a todos nuevamente. Aquí vengo para actualizar, lamento mucho la demora pero he tenido demasiados problemas, aunque nada de lo que deba preocuparme. Cito: hay dos clases de problemas, los que se solucionan solos y los que tienen solución XD!

Sip! No en serio tuve problemas de inspiración, pero aquí está el sgte cap´

Espero que haya sido de su agrado

Y mis agradecimientos a todos los que han leído mi fic, y también a los que los han agregado a sus favoritos.

Se despido cariñosamente dark groW!!!.


End file.
